The New Beginning for Hephsta and the Doctor
by XcityofsmilesX
Summary: Now that Georgie remembers who she actually is, it's time for her and the Doctor to start again. Though now, Georgie has her powers returning. What's going to happen between her and Rose? What's going to happen between the alien couple and Rose as she tries to deal with their regenation/reborn? Second in the Olympi Legaices. (10/OC, series two)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One A New Beginning

_ "Bet you thought that was it? Thought that the three of us were gonna ride off into the sunset? I'd finally gained my memories, Doctor had regenerated, Rose was gonna understand everything and it was all gonna be good?" Georgie...well, Hephsta, asked. The girl shook her head and Georgie smiled._

_ "Nah. Nothing's ever like that when you're married to the Doctor. There's always complications...but I think that's what made he and I who we were. We were completely opposite and the same. He was ridiculous while I was calm. He was intelligent while I was a genius," the girl chuckled and Georgie's eyes went wide, "Don't tell him I said. I'd never hear the end of it." The girl stood up , walking behind her chair and leaning against it, a question pondering in her mind._

_ "You can ask questions. I can hear you, just can't really see you. All I really see are outlines, so I can tell that you're a girl...I hope and you're in my old computer room, again, I think."_

_ "Okay then...you never really specified why you left your planet...I mean what was your planet even called?" the girl asked, throwing her hands in the air and turning her back for a second but then focusing back on Georgie. She smiled._

_ "Vexra. I was from the planet Vexra, it's...good it's beautiful. My father, the king, he controlled the weather...that was his power. However, no matter what his mood was, the grass was always green, flowers always grew. The buildings were made of diamonds and they reflected off the sun. Everyone called the city Diamond City." Georgie smiled, staring off into the distance._

_ "God, I miss it...I don't care who you are, you would've loved it. Everyone who visited always did, hated having to leave when the time came," she gave a faint smile and wiped away a stray tear, "Although, when the war came...God, it was horrible. The beautiful city, the clear diamond towers tainted red."_

_ The girl momentarily closed her eyes, imagining the Diamond City until she quickly opened them, leaning forward against the chair. _

_ "That still doesn't answer my question." the girl said, standing back and crossing her arms. Georgie smirked at her sassy attitude, remembering when she was like that...when she still had only her human memories, course she still had moments when Georgie broke through. Usually that was when some idiot irritated her, couldn't see that the Doctor and her were trying to do good. Hephsta was usually much more calm, tried to see things rationally, though there were times in the War. Moments that she wasn't proud of._

_ She knew that the Doctor had those moments too, it was almost hard not to. Especially when someone brought up the things that neither of them wanted, whether it was intentional or unknown._

_ "My father saw two possibilities for the future. And only two. Something like that was unheard of because there's endless possibilities of what can happen," Georgie cleared her throat, "Anyway. My father saw a future where the Doctor and I were the only survivors and one where there was no survivors. The future with no survivors...God, it was horrible. Earth barely lasted, constant war, constant invasions. My father saw that the two of us had a job."_

_ "But..." the girl said, waiting for Georgie to continue._

_ "He also saw the fire, which I later learned wasn't an accident. Some Daleks had escaped the Time Lock that the Doctor had placed after we had escaped. I don't really know how they got out, maybe they were sent. Maybe it was an accident. Don't know." Georgie explained with a sad shrug. Then she squinted, leaning forward._

_ "Why are you standing up? Will you sit down, still got a lot to tell you." Georgie commanded, leaning back and waving her hand down, the gesture for the girl to sit down. The girl slightly blushed and did so, bringing her knees up and hugging them. She rested her chin and looked at Georgie, waiting patiently on her._

_ "That's better. Now..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Christmas Invasion

"Mistress!" Sivy cried as I tried to pilot the TARDIS. Though I was being unsuccessful because the Doctor was trying to do the opposite. Poor Sivy scrambled across the consul but was thrown off when we started skidding to a halt. Because of my recent reborn, my clothes were far too baggy, so I slid and fell on my bum.

_("Wait a minute!" the girl cried, causing Georgie to jump in surprise, "You said that Sivy was shut down, how is he suddenly up and running again?" Georgie bit her lip and then nodded._

_ "Woke him up with my mind. Anyway...")_

"Oh blast it," I muttered as the new Doctor let out a giggle and ran to the door, "Oh, no." I scrambled to my feet, called for Sivy and Rose, and followed him. The Doctor stuck his head out.

"Here we are then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" he happily cries, stumbling out, I followed him, holding my pants up. Jackie and Mickey stare at the two of us with their mouths open. The Doctor turns around, now noticing them.

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on," he stumbles backwards a few steps, pointing at the two of them, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on," he comes back to the two of them and puts his hands on Jackie's and Mickey's shoulders, looking like he was thinking hard, "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush...OH!' Jackie, Mickey, and I jump in alarm.

"I know!" he looks between the two of them, panting and beaming like he just finished successfully running a mile, "Merry Christmas!" And with that he collapses, falling to the ground unconscious. I run forward, fall to my knees, and put his head in my lap. Rose comes running out, with Sivy on her shoulder, and notices the two of us on the ground.

"What happened? Is he all right?" she asks, though the last question is directed at me. I nod and place a kiss on his sweaty forehead, running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, he just kneeled over! But who is he? Who's she? Where's the Doctor and Georgie?" Mickey demanded.

"That's them. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor and Georgie." she explained, pointing to the two of us. I look over at the two of them, then back at the Doctor, still running my fingers through his hair.

"What d'you mean, 'that's the Doctor and Georgie'? Doctor who? Georgie who?" Jackie asks, sounding confused.

**-DW-**

I folded my hands into a prayer position, leaning my forehead against them. Rose stood behind me as I sat next to the Doctor's bed. I smiled at his striped pajamas, something he would never wear, no matter the regeneration. Once the Doctor had been safely brought to the Tyler's apartment, I went back to the TARDIS and changed into some clothes that actually fit. My wedding ring was on a chain under my dress. Siv and Jackie came back in, Jackie carrying a stethoscope.

"Here we go," she hands it to me and Sivy scrambles onto my shoulder, "Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so Sivy just took it." I give her a nod and put the stethoscope in my ears.

"Though I still say we should take him to the hospital." I yank the stethoscope out again.

"We can't. They'd lock him up then I'd get locked up for getting him up. They'd dissect whichever one they can get their hands on. One bottle of his or my blood could change the future of the human race," I reminded her but she opens her mouth to say something, "No! Shush!" Jackie stops.

I put the stethoscope back in my ears and place it on one side of the Doctor's chest. I let out a breath of relief when I hear a steady heartbeat. I place it on the other side and then take the stethoscope out when I hear the heartbeat.

"Both working. Mind checking?" I ask Rose as I stood up and held it out to her. She takes it from me and places it in her ears.

"What d'you mean 'both'? How many do you have?" Jackie asks incredulously, looking over at the two of us.

"Three. He's got two." I answer, pointing to the first one on my chest for Rose.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie says contemptuously. Rose nods and I point to the next one.

"He has!" Rose exclaims, looking over at her mum as she checks the last one.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asks, looking down at him as Rose nods and takes the stethoscope out of her ears. She and I turn to leave but I turn back around.

"Leave him alone." I say and she follows us out. The two Tylers go into the kitchen while I sit on the couch, tossing a ball in different directions for Sivy to catch. Rose opens the fridge and takes out some food.

"How can they go changing their face?" Jack asks Rose, trying to be quiet, "Is that a different face or are they different people?"

"Different face." I answered, causing the two of them to look over at me. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter, my feet dangling. I mentally cursed my recent reborn, I hated being short.

"We still have our memories Rose. We just look different, actually do you have something that I can look at? Haven't really had the chance to look at myself." I said and Jackie handed me the toaster. I was pleased to see that I still had my emerald green eyes, though it seemed that I didn't really need to wear glasses anymore. But I'm sure I can find some glasses that won't ruin my vision, the Doctor certainly had a habit of wearing glasses only because they looked cool on him.

"See, when my people change, we call it being reborn. Most of our personal qualities change but you can still tell who we are." I explained as I examined myself, turning my head side to side.

"Why does the Doctor look completely different?" Rose asked as I set the toaster down, messing with the beads in my hair.

"He's a Time Lord. I'm an Eternal," I said with a shrug, then remembering something, I looked over at Jackie, "The big question is...where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?" Jackie walked away.

"Howard's been staying over." I looked over at Rose for clarification.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" Rose asked, following her mother. I sigh, jumped down and walked back to the couch. I picked Sivy and the ball up and placed him on my lap.

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'that's a bit odd'. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges-" she starts to explain before I interrupt her, sort of purposely and it caught my attention.

"Is that Harriet Jones?!" I ask, pointing to the TV. Rose turns around sits next to me.

"Oh, never mind me..." Jackie murmurs.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked aloud, staring at the screen. I did the math in my head.

"She's Prime Minister now." I answered as I wrestled the ball out of Sivy's arms. Jackie nods.

"I'm eighteen quid a week better off," Jackie says and Rose smiles, "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her'."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with Her. Harriet Jones..."Rose mused.

"Ah Ha!" I cry, finally getting the ball free. Neither of them pay attention to me, still focused on the screen. I roll my eyes and throw the ball, focusing back on the screen.

"Harriet Jones-what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" a man at the press conference on the screen asked.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind," Rose and I laugh, "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

**-DW-**

Rose, Mickey, Sivy (metallic purple headphones around my neck), and I walked down the street together. Thought I didn't feel the cold anymore, I borrowed one of Rose's jackets so I didn't cause attention.

"So, er, what d'you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked Rose, he looked over at me, "Need any money Georgie?" I shook my head.

"I've already got Christmas presents for all of you." I said with a smile. He nodded, though there was a faint smile there. He holds out the note to Rose, who gingerly takes it.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose reassures him. I roll my eyes and then snap my fingers, in my hand appeared a folded up check for a thousand pounds, courtesy of the Bond family. We had so much saved, a thousand certainly wouldn't be missed.

"Here Mickey...actually," my eyes flashed golden, I knew that it's what they did whenever it was something simple like this, and the check became wrapped up in Christmas paper, "Think I'll keep it for now. Still only Christmas Eve." It disappeared in a small flash of light, back to the TARDIS.

"From me and Rose. It'll be her way of paying you back for _your _Christmas present." I stated with a grin. Rose smiled and Mickey let out a laugh.

"God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of...timeless." Rose explains with a sigh. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, 'cos I love hearing stories about the TARDIS. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one 'cos I-wow, I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that..."Mickey teased.

"Shut up!" Rose bantered back with a smile.

"Mistress...I don't think I'd be able to take any, so called, 'flirting'." Sivy commentated, and I glanced over, seeing familiar smiles exchanged. Smiles that I had seen between Esther and whatever boy she was currently with. My hearts stopped.

"Siv..reminder to visit Esther once the Doctor is better," I quietly said, wiping away the forming tears, "Thank you." I glanced over at the two of them, who stopped bantering once I interrupted.

"Thanks for what?" Mickey questioned and I gave him a smirk.

"You and Jackie have made it a habit to visit me at school every Saturday. I wanted to tell you thank you." I explained. Rose's eyebrows furrowed and Mickey's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How'd you know that?" he asked in shock. I held a finger to my lips.

"Secret," Rose shakes her head with a smile, "What're you gonna get for your mum?" I ask as we all start walking again.

"I've got no idea." Rose state with a sigh, looking around.

"I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday...talks about you all afternoon..." that's when I started to tune the two of them out. I stuck my hands in the jacket, listening to the band play "Good Tidings of Comfort and Joy." I glance at the band of masked Santas, noticing that they were staring at the three of us. I take a step back, grabbing Mickey and Rose. It's a good thing I did so, because their trumpets revealed to be flame throwers.. They shot blue flames, causing immediate panic. I pulled the two of them behind a stall and we hide there.

"It's us! They're after us!" Rose exclaimed as we began running down the street. I scream as a tree falls on top of me.

"Georgie!" Mickey cries and the two of them quickly turn around, trying to pull me out. Sivy shifts back to his spider form and helps them pull me out. Once I'm back on my feet, we're back running.

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asks frantically. A taxi draws up and I skid to a stop.

"Taxi!" I yell. It stops and we all clamber in, Sivy jumps in on my lap and I close the door. I pull the wedding ring necklace from beneath my dress and sigh.

"It's my fault. They're after the Doctor and I was too stupid to not think of leaving this behind with him." I explained, showing them and then putting it back underneath my dress. Rose pulls her mobile out of her pocket and begins dialing.

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band," Mickey says, sounding panicky and then looking over at Rose, "Who're you phoning?"

"My mum." she explains, putting the phone to her ear. After a few moments she lets out a groan.

"Mum, get off the phone!" Rose exclaims exasperatedly.

"Who were...those Santa things?" Mickey asked. Sivy crawls up and nestles into my hair. The two of them look over at me and I sadly give a shrug.

"I have at least a dozen ideas of what they could be, I didn't get a good look at them." I explained and Mickey then looks to Rose, who has no more of an idea than I do.

"I dunno. But think about it-they were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing. Except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor." she explained. The taxi pulls up and all of us run out before we have the chance to pay. We run up the stairs and burst into the flat, where Jackie (no surprise) is on the phone.

"So, save us a chipolata..." she said into the phone.

"Get off the phone!" Rose yells.

"It's only Bev! She says hello." Jackie argues. Rose grabs the phone off her mum.

"Bev? Yeah-look, it'll have to wait," Rose says into the phone and then hangs it up, "Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out-where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey offers and then Rose shakes her head.

"That's only two streets away," she turns to Jackie, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!" Jackie exclaims and I shake my head.

"Don't go to family. Besides, Peak District is too far, I'm afraid they'll catch up to us before we even get there. I'm too weak to do much fighting, still reconstructing." I explained.

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie exclaims, looking between the three of us.

"Mum..."Rose said, looking at something in the corner of the room, we all turn around, seeing the green Christmas tree, "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie exclaimed.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked, looking at her mum.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie looks over at Mickey and I, we both shake our heads.

"No, that wasn't me." Rose says. Sivy crawls down and slowly goes toward the tree.

"Then who was it..."Jackie asked, drifting off. I pull Jackie behind me, Rose and Mickey soon follow her, standing behind me. The tree lights up, causing Sivy to jump in surprise and scurry back to me. He wraps around my ankle.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." I breath as the tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast. Jackie lets out a scream. "Jingle Bells" plays in a fast tempo as it starts to travel towards us. It reduces the coffee table to simple logs (more like pieces) of firewood in mere seconds.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey yells and picks up a chair and holds it in front of him. Rose and Jackie run from the room while Sivy jumps off me and over to Mickey. I quickly run into the Doctor's room with Rose.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose yells to her mum, who's standing in front of the bedroom door.

"What're you doing?!" Jackie exclaims, looking back at Mickey and the tree and then to us again.

"We can't just leave him!" I exclaim, trying to get him ready to be carried, though he won't budge.

"Mickey!" Jackie yells "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

"Siv! C'mon!" I yell, running to the door, Mickey and Sivy quickly join us.

"Just leave him!" Jackie exclaims.

"Get in here!" Mickey and I yell. In a frustrated manner, Jackie slams the door shut. She and Mickey, Sivy on Mickey's shoulder, slide a wardrobe in front of the door while Rose and I continue trying to help the Doctor.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose begs. Mickey, Sivy, and Jackie lean against the wardrobe and I run over to the Doctor's leather jacket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, knowing, just knowing this was a bad idea. The wardrobe starts to shake, our clue that the Christmas tree was trying to get through. I quickly place the sonic screwdriver in his hand, and mentally cursing myself as he still remained lifeless. The Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and the three of them are thrown backwards. Jackie cowers against the wall.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie squeaks and I let out a curse in my language and lean down next to the Doctor's ear.

"Help me." Rose pulled me back. The Doctor sits up very suddenly and points his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It explodes and I cover my face with my arms to avoid getting hit by the pieces. The Doctor lowers the sonic screwdriver.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" he stated and then gets out of bed.

**-DW-**

"Doctor please, you need to be back in bed." I beg as I followed him out onto the balcony. He finished securing the dressing gown around him and then quickly turns around, placing a kiss on my lips. After a minute, he pulls away and gives me a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I hate you." I whisper.

"No you don't." he countered back. Rose, Jackie, and Mickey, Sivy was still on his shoulder, come out to join us. On the ground below stand three of the Santas that tried to attack us.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey questions and Rose shushes him. The Doctor snakes an arm around my waist and raises his sonic screwdriver at the Santas in a threatening manner. They back away, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleport themselves away.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they've not mush cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey said, looking over at the two of us.

"Pilot Fish." We said at the same time, me in a more frustrated tone and the Doctor sounding more like stating a fact.

"What?" Rose asks and all the humans look at us. He looks down at me, kisses the side of my head.

"They were just Pilot Fish." He states and then coughs. He throws himself backwards against the wall, causing me to rush towards him. I kneel down next to him, holding him by the arm.

"What's wrong?!" Rose asks.

"You woke me up too soon," the Doctor states, panting, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." Some of the vortex escapes through his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get used to being Hephsta, I panicked." I explained and he shook his head.

"Not your fault. You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defense-that's you lot, glad to see you've still got it in you Fess-and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year-." He lurches forward, groaning and I quickly catch him, one hand on his chest and the other on his back.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie exclaims.

"My head!" the Doctor grits and Jackie quickly kneels down, helping me hold him up, "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie frantically asked.

"I need-" the Doctor began before Jackie interrupted.

"Say it, tell me, tell me-"  
"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno-Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh-a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie asked, her voice rising hysterically.

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor finally snapped.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie asked, standing up and looking over at me. I give her a shrug. The Doctor lurches forward again, out of my hands and against the opposite wall.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then…" he puts his hand in his pocket and take an apple out of his dressing gown pocket, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Jackie explains. The Doctor and I glance at each other than over at Jackie.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked.

"He gets hungry." Jackie states. The Doctor looks at the apple, confused.

"What, het gets hungry in his sleep?" the Doctor asked.

"Sometimes." Jackie states with a shrug. The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor. He grimaces.

"Brain…collapsing…" He grabs hold of my upper arms, holding on tightly, "P—the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean…that something—something," he takes a few deep breaths, "Something's coming." He collapses into my lap.

**-DW-**

I kneel next to the Doctor on his bed, humming a lullaby in English from Georgie's childhood; I tuck him in and mop his forehead with a flannel. Though a part of him is calm, he's still restless and sweaty. Mickey and Rose pass the room; Mickey's holding a laptop and Sivy sitting on top of Rose's head. They look at us and I bite my lip, Mickey nods and then they all go on. I kiss the Doctor's forehead.

"Please get better." I whisper then go out to the living room. I go over and sit on the couch, staring straight ahead. Mickey sets up his laptop, with Rose next to him, rolling a ball around for Sivy.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it," Jackie said, bringing in three cups of tea, "It's midnight. Christmas day." She puts down two of the cups in front of Rose and Mickey. She then comes over and gives me the other cup of tea.

"Any change?" she asked and I shook my head.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." I stated, taking a sip and watching the telly. Jackie sighs and sits down next to me.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." A reporter says and it switches over to a man named Llewellyn at a live press conference.

"Yes, we are. We're-we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." Llewellyn explains.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall of the scope, but it-it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We-we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks." Llewellyn says, leaving the conference. I frown, and then Mickey calls my name. I set the cup on the ground and go over, standing behind him.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless-they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey explained.

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked as Sivy jumped over to me and scrambled up my arm and settled on my shoulder.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them…" the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously, "Now we get that." I said, nodding my head at it.

"Something is coming…"Sivy states and I look over at him.

"How close?" I ask him.

"Systems malfunctioned due to TARDIS shut down." Sivy states before he falls over, powered down. I sigh and close him up, holding him in my hand.

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." Mickey states, nodding at the screen.

"So, it's close?" Rose questioned, looking at me and I nod my head.

"Wouldn't doubt it." I stated.

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie comments and I look back at her, seeing her still staring at the telly. I go back and stand by her, my eyes going wide.

"That's not rocks…" I state and Mickey and Rose come next to us, looking at the image. It starts to become clearer and clearer, though I already knew what it was.

"…coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." The image finally comes clear, revealing the alien, who roars viciously at us. The four of us gasp and jump backwards.

**-DW-**

I fiddled with the sleeping Sivy, still staring straight ahead. Rose and Mickey were sitting at the table, working on the laptop.

"Georgie," Mickey says and I blink a few times then rush over to them, "Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked, looking up at me. I sigh and place Sivy in my pocket.

"Who knows? Maybe they're coming for all of us." I stated with a shrug. An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen and they began to speak. Though, because I was still trying to get used to being Hephsta, I couldn't understand them.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asks the two of us.

"No."

"Yes. I don't understand what they're saying though. My mind is still trying to process all of Hephsta's memories and knowledge. So, it sounds like gibberish to me. However, we still should be able to understand it because the TARDIS translates alien languages inside our heads, all the time."

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked and I sat down between the two of them, still looking at the screen.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's…he's broken." I said quietly. Rose rubs my back.

**-DW-**

I stand in the doorframe, watching the sleeping Doctor and Jackie. Mickey comes and stands next to me. I glance at him and then back at the Doctor.

"I don't know what to do Mickey…I'm lost. For the first time, in two thousand years I am completely clueless. I…I just want him back, I want him to hold me and have a ridiculous plan up his sleeve and tell me everything's all right. He's gonna protect me." I stated, wiping away the tears. He looks at me with a sad smile

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked and I let out a watery chuckle.

"I remember when he asked me to marry him. He had taken me to the year 3456 in Paris, he had it all planned out: dinner, sightseeing, and then he was going to ask the question. But, nothing went right, it turned out that these creatures, the Tentala, big massive squid sort of things, were planning to take over Paris because they were tired of being treated like slaves. I remember (chuckles) I was about to be eaten, its tentacles were flailing about and the Doctor yelled 'put my fiancé' down!' I, of course, was thrown on top of him and I said 'so this is what you had planned'?" I tell him and he gives me a smile.

"Please just wake up." I whisper, then Mickey and I turned to the door, where Rose was going outside to see what all the yelling was about. We follow her and pop our heads out.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" a woman demands, following the hypnotized man.

"Sandra?" Rose questions. Sandra stops, looking at the three of us.

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" she stares after him, "There's this sort of light, thing. Jason! Stop it!" I take a few cautious steps forward, followed by Rose and Mickey.

"Right now!" Sandra demands. I look over the balcony, seeing dozens of people hypnotized by the same blue light around Jason.

"Oh bugger." I mutter, the two of them look at me.

"What?" Rose questions.

"I know what this is, and trust me when I say…it's nothing good." I stated, following the people up to the roof. Rose and Mickey follow me and when we reach the edge, like everyone else, I stare.

"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra demands.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked and I let out a loud yell, kicking the ground.

"I hate blood control! Can't do a damn thing because of it!" I snapped, running back to the Tyler's home.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Mickey asked as I opened the door, storming in.

"Can't do anything because I don't know where the control is. If I find said control, then I'd be able to do something." I explained, coming to a halt when I noticed Harriet Jones on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen…if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speck, I'm afraid that's been cancelled," she turns her head to the side, addressing someone off camera, "Did we ask about the royal family?" waits for a reply, "Oh. They're on the roof. But-Ladies and gentlemen-this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor, Hephsta. If either one of you are out there…we need you." I let out a sigh as Jackie looks over at me.

"Don't know how in hell they did that…haven't even been Hephsta for a full day." I mutter.

"I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor, Hephsta," I turn away, "If anyone knows the Doctor or Hephsta, if anyone can find them…the situation has never been more desperate." I walk to the Doctor room, blocking out Harriet's please for help. I can't help but start sobbing and I fall to my knees, Jackie runs over, grabbing my face and wiping away my tears.

"I don't know what to do. I've never done anything without him. I'm so lost." I whimper, Jackie places a kiss on my forehead and hugs me. I cry into her shoulder.

"It's all right…I'm sorry…" she whispers in my ear and at that moment, the windows smash, showering the floor with glass. Jackie and I break because of the ground shaking. I quickly get to my feet, running outside and looking up at the sky. A huge spaceship floats into view, blocking the sun and remains hovering over central London. I stare up at the sky for a few more seconds then run back in. I dry my face and run into the Doctor's room.

"Mickey, Rose, we're gonna carry him," I throw the duvet off him, "Jackie get your stuff and some food. We're going."

"Well, were to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." I explain.

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie asks as Rose rushes forward, helping me with the Doctor.

"Hide." I stated in the most obvious tone I could.

"Is that it?!" Jackie asks and I stop what I'm doing to look at her.

"Jackie-look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I'm pretty damn useless right now. Don't have a spider and I'm still in my reborn process and still trying to have all of my Hephsta memories and knowledge come back. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move." Jackie leaves the room and Rose and I heave the Doctor up. Rose takes his shoulders, Mickey his legs while I take the middle.

"Alright, let's lift him." I say and we do just that. With some difficulty, we get the Doctor out and through the front door of the Powell Estate. Jackie follows the three of us, struggling with several shopping bags. She drops one and tries to pick it up again.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose yells.

"It's food! Georgie said we need-"

"Just leave it!" Rose yells. We make it to the TARDIS and I open the door, Mickey and Rose go through with the Doctor first and Jackie follows. I shut the door behind me, leaning my head against it for a moment.

"No chance you could fly this thing Georgie?" Mickey asked and I raised my forehead, turning around and shaking it. I walked up the plank.

"Can't risk it. Better for us and the Doctor to remain unseen." I explained sitting down next to the Doctor on the floor. I raise his head and place it in my lap, running my fingers through his hair.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose says, clearly frustrated. Jackie comes up to us with a thermal flask.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." She says, handing the thermal to me. I smile and open it, taking a sip and then setting it down.

"Hmm, the solution to everything…"Rose states sarcastically.

"No, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie says and leaves the TARDIS. Rose leans against the consul and looks down at the two of us.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

"We've done that before," I stated, causing the two of them to look at me, "Had a picnic…never mind." Mickey looks at the TARDIS computer screen.

"How does this thing works? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered," he presses a few buttons and I gently take the Doctor's head out of my lap and join the two of them, "What do you do to it?"

"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself." Rose explains, pressing a few buttons. I sit down in a chair, listening to the sound the computer is making, almost thankful for some sort of sound from the beautiful machine.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey said with a shrug.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose said.

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?"

"Yes, I have a damn good reason." I state, swinging my foot back and forth.

"You should look at it from my point of view-stuck in here with her mum's cooking." Mickey says with a laugh. I frown, looking around.

"Where is she?" I asked and Mickey and Rose shrug. I jump to my feet, walking down the plank.

"I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." I said, pausing with my hand on the door handle and looking back at the two of them.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey says.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose asks him and he snorts.

"I'm not that brave and I'm not an alien that could easily destroy her in two seconds flat." Mickey says, looking at Rose then me.

"Better watch it mister. You don't know what I could do." I tease and open the door. As soon as I take a step outside, a Sycorax grabs me and I scream.

"Georgie?" Rose and Mickey yell, the two of them run out of the doors, staring at the surroundings with wide eyes. An arm breaks free and I point to the door.

"The door! Close the door!" I yell, Mickey dashes to the door and slams it shut before he and Rose are both grabbed. From what I can understand, the Sycorax are happy with our capture because all of them cheer. Harriet Jones stumbles out from the ground, looking at Rose and I.

"Rose. Georgie," The three of us embrace each other, "Oh! I've got you two. My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor…or Hephsta, are they with you?" Rose and I look at one another.

"Harriet…how do you know that name?" I asked, looking at her.

"Buried deep within the archives of the Doctor, don't know why they suddenly decided to include her. But that's not important, are either of them with you?" I can tell she's lying about how she got the information, but I don't press it, I know I'll find out later.

"No. We're all on our own." Rose lied for me. The Sycorax leader points at Rose and addresses her angrily, though now I'm starting to understand it.

"The yellow girl…" a guy starts to read.

"Yeah, no, she isn't the one with the box. It's mine. So, if you wanna start talking, let's talk." I sneer at them, pushing Rose back and strutting forward. I poke the leader in the chest. He looks down at me and speaks again, though I allow the boy to read aloud.

"Who are you to defy an order of the Sycorax?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Princess Hephsta Olympi of the Eternals and by the Shadow Proclamation and my people. I order you to leave. To leave and never return to Earth." I hiss and there's a few seconds of stunned silence, and then all the Sycorax burst out laughing. The Sycorax leader begins to speak again.

"Not only are you very, very funny but you are also a liar. The Princess is dead and you will so join her." The boy translated.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey yelled.

"Leave her be!" Rose snapped and I glance back at them, my hearts breaking at my friends trying to help me but only being restrained by the Sycorax.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?" the leader asks me, though I understand it fine, the boy continues to read. The leader circles around me.

"Kind of. I was telling the truth." I state with a shrug, ignoring the nervous pounding of my hearts. The leader ignores me and raises his arms into the air, speaking passionately to his people.

"We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…"

"Then your world will be gutted…" the boy and Sycorax leader said at the same time. I stare at him.

"…and your people enslaved…" they said again, the boy looked up, "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet confirmed.

"You're talking English." Rose says.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" the Leader spat. I smirked, one hand on my hip and the other pointing at him.

"That's English," I said, pointing at him with a twirl of my finger and then turning to the group, "Can you hear English?" They all nod.

"Yeah, that's English." Mickey stated.

"Definitely English." The guy confirmed and I sighed.

"You, pretty tech boy, what's your name?" I finally asked and the guy pointed to himself, glancing between the others. I sigh, "Yes, you."

"Alex."

"Kay. Thank you, now, _you,_" I turn back around and poked the Leader in the chest, "were speaking English."  
"I speak only Sycoraxic!" the Leader yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. I can understand you without the TARDIS but if they can understand you then that means…" I slowly turned around, looking at the TARDIS. Mickey, Harriet, and Rose follow suit. The doors open, revealing a smiling Doctor in his stripy pajamas and dressing gown with Sivy on his shoulder. I patted my pocket, curious as to how he got out and then realized he must've fallen out when I got grabbed.

"Did you miss me?" the two of them asked. I grin widely, getting ready to run into his arms. But the Sycroax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who simply catches the end and pulls it away from him. He throws it to the side.

"You could have someone's eyes out with that! And I'd rather you didn't, my wife has rather beautiful eyes." He grins at me, giving me a wink. However, the Sycorax Leader roars again and tries to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor snatches it off him and snaps it over his knee. He chucks the broken pieces on the floor.

"You can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Doctor says, pointing at him warningly. The Leader stares at him incredulously and then the Doctor goes over to Mickey. "Mickey! Hello!" turns to Harriet, "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" he then turns to Rose, "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses…" he then comes over to me, grinning and then kissing me deeply, "Now that that's over with…be honest, how do I look?"

"Different." I answer with a smile, my arms around his neck.

"Good different or bad different?" he asks, completely serious.

"Just…different. My different Doctor." I answered.

"Am I…ginger?" he asked, becoming deadly serious. I chuckle and run my fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes, making a purring sound.

"No, you're just sort of brown." I answered with a sly grin and pulled my hand away. He frowned.

"That's not fair. You did that on purpose," he complains and I shrug and took Sivy from him, "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger," he breaks us apart, going over to Rose, he points at her violently, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were-you gave up on me-oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry-who is this?" Harriet asked as the Doctor pondered who he was.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered.

"He's the Doctor." Rose stated with a nod.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked, looking over at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face-well, new everything." The Doctor confirmed, walking towards her.

"But you can't be." Harriet said, with her brow furrowed.

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own." Harriet gaped at him.

"Oh, my God." She gasped.

"Did you win the election?" the Doctor asked, bending down slightly. Harriet smiles, rather pleased.

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt!" the Leader spat. We all spin around, all of us seem to have forgotten that he was there.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" the Doctor cried.

"Who exactly are you?" the Leader questioned.

"Well. That's the question." the Doctor said with a fixed grin.

"I demand to know who you are!" the Leader roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor roared, imitating the Sycorax's voice, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I-I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested," he explained, walking around and addressing everyone, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" he looks over at me, "Sexy?" he winks cheekily and I smirk back at him, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler?"

"God I hope not." I mutter and the Doctor winks at me again.

"A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging evidence, I've certainly got a gob," he stated adn then grabbed my hand, giving it a kiss, "noticed the button?" he quietly asked.

"And how is my wonderful husband going to react when he sees a great big threatening button?" I teased, smiling wide and pointing at it. He laughs and drags me along up the stairs.

"A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right?" he asked, looking over at me. I shrugged.

"Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm?" I questioned, looking over at the Sycoraxs with my hands locked behind my back.

"Hold on, what's feeding it?" the Doctor asked and bent down. I glanced over, seeing him open a small door that was access to the controls underneath the button.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" he questions and dips his finger in it and tastes it. I grimace.

"I'm not kissing you till you rinse your mouth with mouthwash."

"Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human Blood, A Positive. With just a dash of iron," he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown, "Ahh. But that means..blood control-" he becomes excited, "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"

"I knew that!" I stated and he scoffed.

"Course you did."

"Back to the current problem," he clears his throat, his whole demeanor becoming incredibly serious, "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed...then I just wanna do this." He grabs my hand and the two of us whack hard on the button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose yell.

"You killed them!" Alex yelled.

"What do you think, big fella?" the Doctor asked, letting go of my hand and crossing his arms. I did the same.

"Are they dead?" I immediately asked after him.

"We allow them to live." the Leader said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Allow?" I began.

"You've no choice!" the Doctor stated with a laugh.

"I mean, that's all blood control is."

"Cheap bit of voodoo."

"Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes."

"It's like hypnosis-you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death."

"Survival instinct's too strong," he looked over at me, "God I missed that."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that-of course you could. But why? Look at these people," he gestures to the humans, "Theses human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen..."  
"That's the Lion King." I whispered, leaning over to him. He blinked, looking over at me and then back at the crowd.

"Sorry. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the Leader questions.

"Or..." the Doctor begins. He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding the humans, runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air. "I challenge you." The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorx burst out laughing. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." the Leader stated as he came down the stairs, unsheathing his own sword.

"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." the Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown and tosses it to me and I hold it in my arms. Sivy scrambles down my arm and onto the dressing gown, getting a better view for himself. "So-you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pal cassacree salvak?" The Leader hisses and they both kneel by their swords.

"For the planet?" the Leader questions.

"For the planet." They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. Then, they run at each other and begin to fight. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Leader laughs. However, the Doctor straightens himself up and they fight again. The Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose yells.

"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," I roll my eyes as they begin to fight again, then the Doctor leads the fight up the stairs, "Bit of fresh air?" He hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship. They continue to fight and I quickly run outside, leading the a few Sycroax and the humans outside. The Leader manages to catch the Doctor on the nose, causing him to groan. Rose tries to run forward but I quickly pull her back.

"You can't! If anyone invalidates the challenge, he wins the planet." I explain. The Doctor wipes his nose, and the two of them run towards each other, their swords clashing. The Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. The Sycorax Leader took his chance and slashed at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in taking his hand off. The Doctor watches his hand fall, looking at with an rather annoyed expression.

"You cut my hand off." the Doctor bluntly stated.

"YAH! Sycorax!" the Leader roars triumphantly.

"And now I know what sort of man I am," the Doctor said, getting up on his feet, "I'm lucky. 'Cos quite...I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this." He holds up his stump of an arm, and the golden energy makes his hand grow back.

"Witchcraft." the Leader said with wide eyes.

"Time Lord." the Doctor smirked and I turned and took one of the Sycorax's swords out of its sheath.

"Doctor!" I cry and he turns around and I toss it to him. He catches it by the handle and spins around.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he questions.

"No arguments from me!" I stated with a smile. The Doctor clicks his tongue and winks at me.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he switches to a Texan accent, "It's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight begins once again. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in the stomach with the handle of the sword. Sivy and I wince, and the Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycroax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat.

"I win."

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." the Leader answered.

"Swear on the blood of your species." the Doctor spat, jabbing his sword closer.

"I swear." the Leader said with labored breathing.

"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" the Doctor lightly said. He jabs the sword into the ground.

"Bravo!" Harriet cries, clapping.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose agrees as I run forward. She quickly follows.

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" the Doctor agreed as I put the dressing gown back on him, "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" he takes a satsuma out of his pocket and I giggle, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers-he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" We all begin to walk back to the door as the Doctor throws the satsuma in the air and catches it again.

"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Suddenly, the Sycorax Leader roars behind us and the Doctor throws the satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship. The roaring changed to screaming and I glanced back, seeing an opening where I guess he fell through. I look over at the Doctor, who's smile has faded from his face.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of man."

**-DW-**

I stand next to the Doctor as Sivy sat on his shoulder. We stood in front of the TARDIS with the other humans.

"By the ancient rites of combat," the Doctor began, addressing the remaining Sycorax, "I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet...when you tell them of its riches-its people-its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It-is-defended." With that, we're all teleported back onto Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose questions.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey laughs and jumps up and down in glee. I hold out my hand as the spaceship's engines start up.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute..." I say and then the ship takes flight, back to the skies. I grin, looking over at the Doctor, who pulled me in for another kiss.

"Really?!" Sivy questioned, using his legs to try and pry us apart. After a few seconds, we did, but the Doctor kept an arm around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cries gleefully.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose yells, jumping on Mickey's back.

"It is defended!" Mickey cries. We all laugh happily and Rose jumps off his back, hugs Mickey and then runs over and hugs me, almost knocking me over. I smile, hugging everyone else, even that Alex kid. The Doctor and Harriet face each other and Harriet raises her arms, grinning at the Doctor.

"My Doctor" I raise an eyebrow at her, "Doctor."

"Prime Minister." the Doctor said with a grin, happily hugging her.

"Absolutely the same man," the Doctor smiles and they both turn to look up at the sky, "Are there many more out there?" Harriet questions.

"Oh, not just the Sycorax." I began, walking over and snaking an arm around his waist and leaning my head against his chest.

"Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself."

"Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals-this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed...more and more. You'd better get used to it." I finished, looking at Harriet.

"Rose!" Jackie cries, running down the street to her daughter. The Doctor and I look at each other.

"Mum!"

"Oh! Talking of trouble..."the Doctor murmured to me, kissing the my temple. Rose runs up to her mum, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, my God! You did it! Rose! Oh!" Jackie cries, Mickey joins the two of them. I glance back at Alex and Harriet, who were together whispering quietly.

"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!" Rose explains to her mother.

"That was all I needed-cup 'o tea. Also a few kisses from my beautiful wife." he said, swooping in and pecking my lips once...twice...well, three times, but the last one he purposely did.

"I said so!" Jackie exclaimed, pointing her finger at Rose.

"Look at him!" Rose says, smiling happily, "Look at the both of them!"

"Is it them, though? Is it really the Doctor and Georgie?" she then notices Harriet behind us, "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." I say, holding my arm out to Jackie. We all soon join in a big group hug.

"Aww...Are you better?" Jackie asks the two of us. We look at each other, big smiles and then back at her.

"I think we are, yeah!" the Doctor answers. Jackie immediately turns to Rose.

"You left me!" she exclaims, pointing a finger in her face.

"I'm sorry!"

"I had all the food!" Jackie argues. The Doctor and I turn back to Harriet and Alex and give her a smile, which I notice she had a hard time returning. We turn our attention back to our friends, where Rose and her mum were arguing. Suddenly, we all jump as a beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from another four points, and the five points meet in the middle, creating one that shot up and destroyed the spaceship.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked, giving a gasp. Jackie puts a hand over her mouth. The Doctor looks from the sky to Harriet, all previous happiness gone from his face. He lets go of me and walks toward Harriet slowly.

"That was murder." the Doctor spat.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth about ten years ago." I frowned, quickly going over some info in my head and doing some mental math.

"But they were leaving." the Doctor snapped, still angry. I pulled on his sleeve and he leaned down, giving me an ear. I cupped it, leaning closer and whispering some info.

"The ship we came in crashed to earth almost ten years. We never knew what happened to it after we woke up. They must've taken it from us when we were in the transfiguration stage. We were never sure what happened." His eyes went wide and he went going to run forward until I grabbed him. Harriet stumbled back, noticing the fury in the Doctor's eyes.

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today-Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in fort of me while you were sleeping. In which case-we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." the Doctor spat disdainfully as I still held him back.

"It comes with a price." Harriet stated sadly.

"I gave them the warning. I should've told them to run-as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race." the Doctor spat.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should've stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet challenged and I let go of the Doctor, stepping towards her angrily.

"Don't challenge me or my husband Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new woman. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You two are the most remarkable people I have ever met. But I don't think you are quite capable of that Miss Bond." I smirked, shaking my head in agreement.

"No, you're right. Not a single word," I looked at her for a few seconds, "Just six...could possibly be lowered to four if need be."

"I don't think so." Harriet challenged. The Doctor snorted, crossing his arms and Sivy then standing and copying him.

"I wouldn't do that." the Doctor warned.

"Six words." I said in a singsong tone.

"Stop it!" Harriet snaps.

"Six." She and I stare at each other for a few seconds, almost challenging the other to look away. However, I simply walk around her and approached Alex. I took his earpiece out and leaned towards him, speaking quietly.

"Don't you think she looks tired?" I walk off, leaving Alex looking rather confused and Harriet rather alarmed. I join the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jackie again. We all begin walking down the street.

"What did she say?" Harriet urgently asked.

"Oh, uh-nothing, really-"  
"What did she say!?"

"I-nothing! I don't know!"

"Georgie! Georgie, what did you-what was-what did she say?! What did you say, Georgie? Georgie!?" We all ignore her, just continue walking, "I'm sorry."

**-DW-**

The Doctor and I rifled through the clothes, looking for something that this new him could wear. Some music, from Sivy (he was plugged in because he had to charge), played in the background. He pulls out a soldier outfit and holds it up, then shows me. I laugh and shake my head.

"That won't work for you dear." I say with a smile. He sighs and hangs it back up on the rack. We go back to looking. Though for a while t seems as if we won't find anything, I see a nice brown suit and a pair of converse. I bite my lip and grab the two of them. I grab the Doctor by the shirt and throw him in the dressing room. Though, he soon grabs me and kisses me deeply.

"God I missed you." he whispered once we pulled apart. I smiled widely.

"Well...you can trust me when I say, I'm not going anywhere," I reassure him and he grins, "At least not without you by my side." He kisses me again and then pushes me out, saying that he wanted to surprise me. I smirk, walking out with my hands clasped behind my back. Finally, he comes out giving me a spin.

"That's it." I clarified and he grins, giving me a wink. He runs forward, engulfing me in a tight hug and we spun around.

"Oh! Jackie! They're waiting." I exclaimed and the Doctor sat me back down on the ground with a groan.

"I don't wanna go." He whined and stomped his feet like a child. I chuckled and grabbed his hand, the two of us running out of the TARDIS. Though I stomped, leaving him outside and running back in. I ran into the wardrobe and grabbed a long brown coat to go with his ensemble. I smiled and ran back out to him.

**-DW-**

The two of us walked in, closing the door behind us. Rose looks up at us and smiles. We smile back and take our place at the table. Rose offers the Doctor a cracker. The two of them grab their ends and Rose screams as the cracker lets out a bang. The Doctor smiles and gives her the party hat.

"Oh, that's yours…"he insists. Rose takes it and smiles at it.

"It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!"

"Pink! Lovely!" the Doctor states with a smile. Jackie takes the hat and puts it on. The Doctor and I look at each other, giving a smile as he goes under the table and grabs my hand. His thumb drawing little designs on it. Rose points to the television.

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" We all turn to look at the telly and the Doctor takes a pair of thick rimmed, geeky glasses out of his pocket and puts them on. I smile, recognizing the pair.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" a man on the screen asked.

"No, Now, can we talk about other things?" she questioned, sounding agitated. The Doctor pulls me up on my feet and we go over, staring at the screen.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" I snort and the Doctor gives me small smile.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence…is completely unjustified." Harriet says. The phone rings in the kitchen and Jackie goes to answer it.

"Are you going to resign?"

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." She reassures, though she sounds confused and frustrated.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie informs, coming back in. The Doctor takes his glasses off and we turn back to the others.

"Why?" Rose questions.

"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" We all get up and go outside, though I frown when we get there. Though it looks to be snowing, and all the other people who are outside look happy about it, it's just another reminder of why Harriet shouldn't be in office. The Doctor, Rose, and I stand by each other while Jackie and Mickey stand a bit behind us. The Doctor looks over at me with a sad look and kisses my hand.

"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose questions, looking over at the two of us. I shake my head.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." I inform her and her happy expression soon dampens.

"Okay, not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now-everyone saw it. Everything's new." The Doctor stated, looking up at the sky.

"And what about you two? What are you gonna do next?" Rose asks, not really looking at the two of us. We look at one another.

"Well…back to the TARDIS, I suppose…" I began.

"Resuming our life together." The Doctor finishes.

"On-on your own?" she questions tentatively.

"Why, don't you wanna come?" the Doctor asks, sounding a bit sad. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yeah." She answers.

"Do you, though?" the Doctor still asks and I smack him on the back of the head.

"Yeah!" Rose said with a giggle.

"I just thought…'cos we changed…" the Doctor tries to explain, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I thought, 'cos your two changed…you might not want me anymore." She explains.

"Rose…I'm going to need _someone _to talk to. Having just a spider and him certainly isn't going to cut it." I stated and with both giggled.

"Oi!"

"You're never going to stay, are you?" Mickey asked, looking at the ground. Rose looks at him.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see…I've got to." Rose tries, although Mickey smiles at her.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Well, I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie stated. The Doctor lets go of my hand and rushes up to her.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between," he puts an arm around her and looks up to the sky, "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me. Besides, Georgie'll look after Rose, and me," he comes back over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, "All those planets…creatures and horizons…I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is gonna be..fantastic." I turn my head, looking into his eyes.

"So, where're we gonna go first?" I ask with a grin. He grabs my hand and points up to the sky.

"Um…that way. No, hold on…that way." I smile and lean in for a kiss, which he gladly returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The New Earth

**-I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING: GEORGIE HAS BLEACH BLONDE WAIST LENGHTH HAIR. SHE IS SLIGHTLY TAN AND SHORT, ONLY ABOUT 4 FT TENISH. HER TATTOES ARE THORNS THAT WRAP AROUND HER RIGHT ARM AND UP AROUND TO HER NECK. SHE HAS EMERALD GREEN EYES-**

I sigh as I sit in a chair, watching the Doctor slowly start the TARDIS up. He glanced over at me and gave me a grin as the engines begin to hum.

"What?" I question, picking up the ball that Sivy put in my lap and throwing it for him.

"You're just so beautiful." He states, coming over and giving me a kiss. I chuckle and push him back over. He grins as I give a little kick to his bum. He pulls a lever as the rotor begins to rise and fall. Sivy comes back over, drops the ball in my lap and then jumping over onto the consul. Sivy begins to smack on some controls, creating a little dance out of it. I laugh, watching him.

"Work it Siv." I said with a laugh, dancing in my seat. Rose comes in and closes the door behind her. She shrugs her rucksack from her shoulders and runs up to the consul. The Doctor pulls the final lever with extra vigor, just to show off.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asks. The Doctor comes over, pulls me up and spins me around. He dips me, so I see Rose upside down.

"Further than we've ever gone before." I answer with a grin. Rose grins back.

**-DW-**

Rose, the Doctor and I (Sivy in my hair, swinging back and forth from a strand of hair) step out of the TARDIS onto a windy stretch of grass. Rose's mouth drops open.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three…we're in the galaxy M87, and this…this is New Earth." The Doctor informs as we look at the futuristic city, which has flying vehicles zooming around.

"That's just…that's…"Rose begins before she bursts out laughing.

"Not bad?" the Doctor questions, looking over at me. I grin.

"Not bad at all." I answer, kissing him on the cheek.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" she jumps up and down excitedly, "Different sky! What's that smell?" The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. He shows it to her than me.

"Apple grass." I answer.

"Apple grass!" Rose exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah!" the Doctor says, letting go of the grass and then grabbing my hand.

"That's beautiful! Oh, I love this. Can I just say…" she looks over at the two of us, "travelling with you two…I love it."

"We do too." The Doctor and I answer simultaneously. Rose laughs.

"Oh, don't ever change!" she yells.

"Come on!" I exclaim, grabbing her hand and the three of us run off.

**-DW-**

"So, the year five billion-the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." I began as we all sat on the Doctor's coat. Sivy messing with a ball in my lap.

"That was your first date." Rose teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually we went to see King Arthur. Nearly got executed." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a sheepish grin. Rose laughed.

"So, anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up-oh, yeah, they all get nostalgic-big revival movement…but find this place!" I point over at the city.

"Same size as the Earth…same air…same orbit…lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!" the Doctor finishes. Rose takes Sivy, who scrambles all around her shoulders, making her giggle.

"What's the city called?" she asked, finally grabbing him and placing him in the Doctor's lap.

"New New York." The Doctor answered, throwing the ball for Sivy, who immediately chased after it.

"Oh, come on." Rose says skeptically.

"It is! It's the City of New New York!" he argues then pauses, "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." I smile at him, which he notices, "What?"

"You're so different." I answer.

"New New Doctor." He answers and gives me a kiss.

"Well!" Rose begins, making us pull apart and look over at her, she gets up, "Can we go and visit New New York-so good they named it twice?" The Doctor and I share a glance before we both get up. Sivy runs over, scrambling up my leg and resting on my shoulder. I take the ball from him and give it back to the Doctor.

"Well-I thought we might go there first." He says and nods at a large building in the distance on the coast.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asks as I help him into his jacket.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side-that's the universal symbol for hospitals." I explained.

"Hmm!" Rose says, looking over at it.

"I got this," the Doctor pulls out his psychic paper, "A message on the psychic paper that says 'Ward 26-Please Come'," he tucks it back into his pocket, "Someone wants to see Georgie and I."

"Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose says, linking our arms together as we skip off, leaving the Doctor behind.

**-DW-**

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose snorts as we walk through the hospital doors and into the reception. I laughed.

"Believe me, when I was giving birth, he had a midwife brought. Refused to take me to the hospital." I explained and Rose's eyes go wide.

"Birt…you have kids!?"

"Yep, four of them. Two boys and two girls." I answered, looking around.

"What are their names? Where are they?"

" I can't help it! I don't like hospitals-they give me the creeps!" the Doctor interrupted, changing the subject. I gave him a sad smile, the children topic was certainly a touchy one. We sent all four of them away, for their safety, and told them that when they thought the time was right, they could find us again.

_("Did you?" the girl questioned, making Georgie pause and look at the screen. _

_ "Did I what?" she asked._

_ "Find your kids?" Georgie smiled and nodded._

_ "Yeah, we did," she cleared her throat, "Anyway...")_

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." the PA said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose says with a nod, looking around.

"No shop. I like the little shop." the Doctor pouts.

" thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose comments, walking over to me.

"The human race moves on, but so do viruses. It's an ongoing war." I explained, nodding to a cat nurse. The cat nurse then nods at Rose, who only stares back with an open mouth. Once the nurse moves on, she turns to me.

"They're cats." she said, pointing after the nurse.

"Now, don't stare...think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow."

"That's where I'd put the shop!"the Doctor interrupted, pointing over my shoulder. I look back, frowning and then look back to the Doctor, only to find him and Rose gone. I looked on my shoulder, finding Sivy gone too.

"Oi! Hold on! Hold on!" I yell, running over to the lifts but the door closes in my face.

"Oh, too late-we're already going up." the Doctor calls through the doors. I roll my eyes, he did that on purpose. I go to the other lift, pressing a button.

"Ward 26. And watch out..." he calls through the door, though he says something else.

"Wait, watch out for what?" I call.

"The..." he and Rose yell back.

"The what?" There isn't an answer and I just get inside the lift.

"Ward 26 please and thank you." I say, clasping my hands behind my back. The doors close and though, we're supposed to be going _up _my lift went _down. _I frown and patiently wait.

"Commence stage one-disinfection." the speaker says, raining down disinfectant on me. I scream at the sudden coldness. I start jumping up and down, trying to make myself warm. Once that's done, my hands glow, warming me up but a white powder is puffed onto me, I shut my powers off.

"This is just disgusting." I mutter angrily, shaking some it off. But a high powered blow-dryer starts up and I just use it to try and clean myself up. The lift doors open and I slowly step out, lighting up my hands in case something tried to attack me.

"The Human child is clean." some freaky pale man covered in doodles said. Though I recognized a clone when saw one. I quickly put my hands behind my back, because last I checked, humans didn't do that.

"Um...I'm looking for Ward 26?" I question, pretending to be confused.

"This way Georgie Bond." He scurries off and pick up a metal rod for my weapon, slowly following him. I finally enter a room where an old tape is playing, flickering and projecting onto a screen. I watch the party playing, feeling a sense of familiarity about the blonde haired woman.

"I mean, you never know what your life' going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink," she hands it away to someone, "Anyway-oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!"she pushes a man playfully in the chest, making me now realize who it is.

"Wait a minute...that's..." I spin around, and there is Cassandra, in all her plastic glory with her little minion beside her, "Seems I was right about my blonde comment."

" Peekaboo!" I held up my metal rod.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." I warn.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra asked with a scoff.

"Yeah, but...what about doodle Gollum?" I questioned, gesturing Chip.

"Oh...that's just Chip. He's my pet." she explained.

"I worship the mistress!" I gag.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me..."Chip picks up a canister and squirts Cassandra with it, "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I really hope that means food. How come you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me." she spat and I rolled my eyes.

"That was your own fault. " I said with a shrug.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip explained. I rolled my eyes at his comment, though another question popped into my head, remembering that she basically blew up.

"What about the skin? I saw it, you..." I laughed and pointed at her, "You got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." she explained, sounding almost pained. I giggled.

"Right! So you're talking out of your-"  
"Ask not." Cassandra interrupted.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital." My brows furrowed in confusion. Is that why the Doctor took us here, to take care of Cassandra?

"So they don't know you're here?" I asked.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lday. Soothes her. Strokes her..."Chip explained and raised a hand to stroke Cassandra.

"You can stop right there, Chip." I said, raising the rod in warning.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here...the last Human in existence..."Cassandra sadly says and I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Don't start that again-they've called this planet New Earth!"

"A vegetable patch." she spat.

"And there's millions of Humans out there...millions of them." I reminded her.

"Mutant stock!"

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became...such hard work." Cassandra says, referring to the video.

"Well, you've got a knack for survival-I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle, Georgie...tucked away, underneath this hospital-I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"What d'you mean?" I asked, because if(and it is a VERY big _if_) she's telling the truth, then she might not be the problem. Actually, she might be part of a problem.

"Oh...these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." l laughed.

"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you." I stated, taking a few steps back. However, I realized far too late that she had an illegal psychograft and it caught me.

"Damnit Cassandra! Let me go!" I snapped.

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" Cassandra orders. Chip bounds over to the controls and pulls a lever, bars of light came down from the ceiling, creating a cage around me.

"Cassandra it isn't going to end well if you take my body!"

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!" With that, I was pushed out of my body as Cassandra took it. My body fell to the ground once Cassandra took it and Chip released the lever. Eternals can do that when the situation calls for it, which now explains why I was in Sivy's body in Van Statten's museum. I quickly make sure that only one of my hearts beats, making it seem to Cassandra that I'm human, however slowly killing me. I cross my arms and leaning on the wall, watching Cassandra and Chip.

"Mistress?" Chip questioned, peering at her.

"Moisturize me..."Cassandra quietly says, stirring. Chip hurries to retrieve the canister, "How bizarre...arms...fingers...hair! Let me see! Let me see!" she springs to her feet and dashes to a mirror. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Oh my God. I'm...I'm actually not bad."

"Oi! That's my body you're talking about." I snapped, though I knew she couldn't hear me. Cassandra stood in front of the mirror, examining my body.

"Look at me! Although..." she turns around and smirked at my bum, "Oh...curves...oh, baby..." she starts to bounce up and down, "It's like living inside a bouncy castle!"

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip happily exclaims.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look..." The two turn to were Cassandra previously was, which was now just and empty frame.

"Oh! The brain lead expired...my old mistress it gone." Chip stated with a sad surprise.

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra reassures him, tapping the side of my head.

"What of the Georgie child's mind?"

"Oh...tucked away...I can just barely access the surface memory, she's..." she pauses to think, "Gosh...she's with the Doctor…a man…he's the Doctor…the same Doctor with a new face! And they're married! Those hypocrites! I must get the name of their surgeon," she turns on her heel to look in the mirror again, "I could do with a little work. Although…" she pulls my right sleeve up, revealing my tattoos, "Oh those are excellent, why on earth would she cover those up?" My mobile rings.

"Oh…it seems to be ringing…is it meant to ring?" she asked Chip as she pulled my mobile out. I rolled my eyes.

"A primitive communications device." Chip said with a shrug. Cassandra slid the answer button.

"Georgie, where are you?" the Doctor asked over the phone.

"How does she speak?" Cassandra whispered, placing the phone to her ear.

"Old Earth Cockney." Chip whispered back.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I managed to keep an A+ in English all my years at the Academy." I snapped.

"Uhm…wotcha…" Cassandra tried, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears." Cassandra said, forcing a London accent.

"I lived in the countryside you twit. If you did your research right, I wouldn't sound like I'm from downtown London." I spat at her.

"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" the Doctor happily cried, ignoring the sound of my obvious fake voice. I bit my lip, this hospital seems to bring up more questions than answers.

"Course I do…that big old…boat…race…"Cassandra laughed, through gritted teeth.

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." The Doctor said and hung up.

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip warned as Cassandra fixed me up.

"He's gonna be dangerous when he realizes what you did to me." I stated, watching the two of them.

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his." Cassandra said.

"Yeah. Cause ya ain't getting mine!"

"The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Chip takes a small tube of perfume out of his pocket and gives it to her. Cassandra fixes my shirt, showing cleavage and my marks. She pushes the perfume down her cleavage and then strides out of the room with purpose. Leaving me no choice but to follow her, muttering angry curses at her.

**-DW-**

Cassandra finally emerges onto Ward 26, with me following her. She smoothes down my hair once again and walks over to the Doctor, who's examining various drips with his glasses on, and Rose, who's playing with Sivy.

"There you are! Come and look at this patient." he takes Cassandra's arm and shows her a patient with Marconi's Disease.

"He's got Marconi's Disease." I stated before the Doctor went off explaining.

"Marconi's Disease," he takes his glasses off, "Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it-they've invented a cell washing cascade-it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He leads Cassandra over to a patient with Pallidome Pancrosis.

"How come he's alive? He should be dead?" I question, though no one could hear me.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" he waves cheerily to the patient, "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Rose, Sivy let's go," the four of us follow him, Cassandra walking all posh, "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world...then why's it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Cassandra said, stopping. The other three stopped, staring at her strangely.

"What's-what's wrong with the voice?" the Doctor asked, looking to the other two to make sure that they heard the difference.

"Oh thank the Lord. You can at least notice that." I said with a scoff.

"Oh, I don't know...just larking about New Earth...New me..."Cassandra flirts, looking up at him. Rose and Sivy look at each other, confused. The Doctor stares down at her chest, noticing that my marks and cleavage were showing.

"Men." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor, Miss New New Bond." he flirted with a grin.

"Mmm...aren't you just..."Cassandra suddenly pulls his face towards her and plants a smacking kiss on his lips. When she finally pulls away, he looks shocked (though pleased with himself) and she's slightly breathless. Rose and Sivy are both just staring at the two of them, and I'm just furious.

"T...terminal's this way." she finally stutters out, pointing down the hall. She walks off, exhaling slightly.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, touching him gently on the arm. A wide grin breaks out on his face.

"Yep...still got it..."and with that he follows her. Rose looks at Sivy.

"Do you know what just happened?" she asked him.

"Unfortunately I have a few ideas and none of them are good." was his answer. He stood on his hind legs and whispered into Rose's ear as they followed Cassandra and the Doctor. I slowly walked behind, watching everyone. I smirked as Rose gasped.

"Thatta boy."

**-DW-**

The Doctor and Cassandra stood in front of a screen, looking at the details of the hospital while Sivy and Rose stood behind them, warily watching Cassandra. I stood next to the Doctor, watching the screen.

"Nope...nothing odd...surgery...post-op...nano-dentistry...no sign of a shop...they should have a shop."

"Only you," I murmured and the Doctor lifted his head and then shrugged, "Course...you still can't hear me."

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Cassandra said, walking around him.

"You're right, well done." the Doctor praised, though it sounded forced.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose asked. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Cassandra said, pointing on the screen. The Doctor looked over at her.

"What if they sub-frame's locked?" the Doctor asked, like he was testing her.

"Try the installation protocol..."Cassandra said as if she was talking to a toddler.

"I'd have this done already." I stated as the Doctor scanned the screen, murmuring an apology. He clicks his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Cassandra smiles and walks straight into it. The Doctor tentatively follows, then Rose and Sivy, then me.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." the Doctor mumbled.

"What do we do?" Rose whispered to Sivy as they walked.

"We wait, we cannot harm Cassandra without hurting Mistress." Sivy explained and Rose nodded. We all go down metal steps into Intensive Care, which is a cavernous chamber with rows upon rows of green doors. The Doctor walks along one of the tows and opens a door with his sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looks back at us.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra asked, horrified by the sight. Rose covers her mouth in horror, her eyes welding up with tears. I turn around, hearing one of the Nun Cats quietly following us.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor apologized to the man. Cassandra holds her nose while the Doctor closes the door gently and opens another.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra asked, looking at the woman inside.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." the Doctor quietly explained, sounding disgusted.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He said and shut the door and leans over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors. Cassandra follows, Rose looked over but stood as far away from the rail as possible.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asked.

"They're not patients."

"But they're sick." Rose argued.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm." the Doctor spat. I quickly walked over, hugging him from behind, hoping that he at least felt it.

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra questioned.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." the Doctor answered, sounding much more calm now.

"It's for the greater cause." the Nun Cat defended, appearing at the end of the row. I let go of the Doctor, taking a step back.

"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor asked.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?" the Doctor shouted.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame gently explained.

"What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?" the Doctor demanded, advancing dangerously towards the Nun.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle...but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh.. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive." Rose argued.

"But think of those Humans out there...healthy...and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." the Doctor spat.

"But who are you to decided?" Novice Hame challenged.

"Oh...don't wanna do that." Rose mumbled and I snickered.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it...f you want to take it to a higher authority, then there is only one. It stops with Georgie." the Doctor said, taking a step forward. I smiled.

"Just to confirm...none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra questioned, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"We thought it best not-"

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand-what have you done to Georgie?"

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame said, looking confused.

"I do! I'm not in my body, Cassandra took it, and did I mention that Cassandra is here?! The one that almost blew us up?" I cried, throwing my hand up in the air.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that-very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Georgie's head, I want it reversed." the Doctor said in a deadly quiet tone.

"We haven't done anything." Hame argued.

"No! They haven't! It's the person who's in my body right now!"

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra argued.

"These people are dying, and Georgie would care." the Doctor argued, speaking to Novice Hame.

"Doctor, it's Cassandra. Sivy figured it out, apparently her..."she faltered, not remembering what Sivy had told her.

"Her aura is with us?" the Doctor asked, getting a bit excited and ignoring the angry look that Cassandra had on her face. Sivy and Rose both nodded. The Doctor quickly whipped out his sonic screwdriver, turning it on and pushing it up. My body began to flicker, until Rose threw her arms around me, me stumbling back a bit.

"Oh thank the Lord." I said, a bit breathless. The Doctor immediately ran forward, kissing me on my cheeks and then my lips.

"Oh this is all well and good but hello! I'm still here!" Cassandra said, the four of us looked over at her. She whipped out the perfume and sprayed the Doctor and I before I had the chance to react. I collapsed onto the ground, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

**-DW-**

"Georgie...hey, you gotta wake up. Luv, it's time to get up...I know it's hard but you need to at least open your eyes for me." the Doctor begged, patting my cheeks. I coughed, pushing myself up. The door soon springs open and the Doctor helped me up and getting me out.

"What've you done?" the Doctor yelled at Cassandra.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" Cassandra said, running off. Rose, Sivy still on her shoulder, came over helping me. The two of them threw my arms around their shoulders and they dragged me between them.

"Don't touch them!" he calls back to the nurses, "Whatever you do, don't touch!" The two of them dragged me along, following Cassandra and Chip. The infected came upon the two nuns, overrunning them. We stopped for a moment, watching all of the infected break out of their cells.

"Oh, my God..." Cassandra murmured.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Cassandra argued. I coughed, some blood landing on the floor.

"Doctor what's wrong with Georgie?" Rose asked.

"She's dying."

"One...heart's working. Had to...do it...so she...human." I muttered, my head lolling to the side. The Doctor quickly picked me up, I was wide awake again.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!" the Doctor snapped as the infected continued to advance.

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra argued, though she was definitely scared.

"RUN! Down! Down! Go down!" Rose yelled. We quickly do so, though Rose and the Doctor still had to drag me along.

"This building is under quarantine. Repeat-this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat no one may leave the premises." the PA said as we ran through, the infected still following us with their arms outstretched.

"Keep going! Go down!" the Doctor yelled as we all descend the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra frantically tries to operate the lifts.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving." the Doctor explained, the three of us pausing for a moment.

"This way!" Cassandra yells, leading the three of us. More of the infected people burst through, preventing Chip from coming.

"Someone will touch him!" Rose yelled, the three of us turning back to go get him.

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life-come on!" Cassandra yelled, pulling us back.

"Mistress!" Chip called pitifully, though Cassandra was already running.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" the Doctor apologized, following after her. Cassandra leads us back into the room where she and I met, slamming the door behind us. I collapse on my knees, clutching my chest. Cassandra tries another door but slams it shut again when she sees all the infected.

"We're trapped! What're we going to do." Cassandra cries.

"Well, for starts, you're going to leave that body," the Doctor spat and gestures at the pshycograft with his sonic screwdriver, "That pshychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Georgie to death."

"Master! The Mistress's lungs are failing!" Sivy cried as my breathing became wheezy.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out," he points his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly, "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." Cassandra said with a shrug and left my body as a cloud of light. I let out a gasp and looked at my own hands.

"Ah ha! Oh, thank the Lord!" I cried, dancing around. Rose came over, and hugged me.

"Glad you're back." She said with a smile, then frowned, looking around the room, "Where'd she go?"

"Oh, my. This is…different." The Doctor said, sounding very camp. Sivy scrambled over, jumping into my hands.

"Cassandra?" Rose questioned.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…"she wiggles around, "Ah..ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him." I spat.

"Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy," she runs a hand down her body and raises his eyebrows at me, "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head," I don't show any emotion, "You've been looking…you like it."The infected suddenly burst through the doors making all of us jump, "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor-what the hell would he do?!"

"Ladder…"I cried, pointing over at it, "We've gotta get up." Cassandra shoves Rose and I out of the way.

"Out of the way, Blondies!" she cried, quickly climbing up the ladder. We soon follow.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." I said as I climbed behind Rose and Cassandra, Sivy clinging onto my hair.

"Yap yap yap…God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm allowed to think my husband's sexy you idiotic blonde. We're gonna die if-"I scream as one of the cat nuns grabbed my foot, "Get off!" I try to shake her off.

"All our good work! All that healing!" Cassandra rolls her eyes, "The good name of the Sisterhood-you have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra calls dismissively.

"Everywhere-disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" A diseased hand grabs the Nun, making her break out in boils. She falls down the lift shaft, wailing. After watching her fall, the infected resume climbing up the ladder.

"Move!" Rose yells. Cassandra whimpers and hastily starts to climb the ladder again.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." The PA said. We get to the top of the ladder to find the lift doors sealed.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked, looking down at the two of us.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose yells.

"Sivy. Get started on the door." I ordered. He jumps onto my head, then scrambles along the wall. Cassandra takes the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket holding it between her thumb and forefinger with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You mean this thing?"

"Yes, I mean that thing." Rose says exasperatedly. I glance down and climbed up a few more steps and pulled on Rose's legs, bringing her attention to the problem below.

"Well, I don't know how-that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Cassandra," I look back up at her, "Go back into me-the Doctor can open it. By the time Sivy finishes they'll have caught us. Do it!" I yelled.

"Hold on tight." Cassandra warms and suddenly I'm staring at my own bum.

"Oh great. Back here again. Open it!"

"Not 'til you get out of her." The Doctor ordered, pointing his sonic screwdriver at her.

"We need the Doctor." Cassandra argued.

"We need you to hurry up!" I yelled, looking down.

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted. Cassandra leaps back into the Doctor. I let out a gasp, finding myself back in my body and gripping on tight to the ladder.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose and I yelled.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses-he's so rude."

"Go into me Cassandra!" Rose yells.

"No! Don't you dare!"I snap, though Cassandra ignores me.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this…" She leaps into Rose's body.

"Oh my God! I'm a chav!" I push past her, climbing up. The Doctor opened the lift doors.

"Nice to have you back." The Doctor said with a grin, pulling me into the room and then in for a kiss. I smiled, so glad that it was me kissing him and not that blonde trampoline. Cassandra jumped in at the last second before Sivy scrambled in and the lift doors shut. The Doctor and I pulled apart, seeing Cassandra glare at us from the floor.

"Oh, get up it's not going to kill you." I spat. Cassandra looked over at the Doctor, who simply shrugged. She groaned and got up on her feet. We all walked into Ward 26, were a woman in a business suit came running at us with a chair.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look-"the Doctor said, holding up his hands.

"Show me your skin." The woman ordered. The three of us showed her.

"Look! Clean. Look-if we'd been touched, we'd be dead," she nods and puts the chair down, "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine," she fiddles with a small communication device, "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." I argued, shaking my head.

"I am not dying in here." She spat angrily.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out-there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" Sivy ordered, jumping up into my hands.

"Not if it gets me out." She spat at my spider.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop we have to stop you lot as well. Suits us. Rose. Georgie. Sivy. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace-get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" Everyone starts to gather all the solutions they can hold. I help him tie the rope on him and then attach the solutions so that they can hang.

"How's that? Will that do?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked, looking between the two of us. Sivy runs over to the doors, climbing up to the middle. He does some work and then the doors open. "The lifts aren't working." The Doctor peers down the shaft.

"No moving. Different thing." He steps right back, ready for a running jump. I take a step back, allowing him some room. "Here we go." He sticks the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

"But you're not going to-" Cassandra began before he jumped into the middle of the shaft and clings onto the tope, "What do you think you're doing!?" He fixes up the wench with his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm going down! Georgie come on!" I sigh, taking a few steps back myself and then jumping onto the Doctor's back.

"Can't believe just did that." I gasped, clutching onto his back.

"I can!" the Doctor said, looking back at me.

"Cassandra, you stay up here with Sivy and keep an eye on everything. Though...honestly, I'm talking more to Sivy more than you."

"Going down!" the Doctor yelled, the two of us whizzing down, screaming our heads off. I clutch onto the Doctor even tighter once we reach the bottom.

"I'm already skinny. Do you want me to lose even more weight?" I asked exasperatedly. He laughed and untangled me from his back.

"Now, listen-when I say so, take hold of that lever." I nod, grabbing it. He rips the tops of the packets of each solution with each teeth and skirts them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go.

"I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself. Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position," he opens a trapdoor in the top of the lift, "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"Kay. I can do that. But what about you, what are you going to do?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in," he clicks his tongue and winks at me. He drops down into the lift, "I'm in here, come on!" He looks up at me, "Mind making some noise?" I grin and put my fingers in my mouth, whistling.

"Pull that lever!" he yelled, "Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!"

"Commence stage one-disinfection."

"Hurry up, come on!" the solution showers into the lift, soaking him, "Come on, come on. All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on! Pass it on!" The Doctor looks up at me, grinning manically. He holds his arms out and I jump down into his arms, looking at them all.

"You did it! You cured them! You cured them all!"I cried, throwing my arms around him. We spun around until one of the new humans, a woman, came up to us with a child-like curiosity. She gingerly hugged the Doctor.

"That's right! Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him..."he gently pushes her off to go sit with someone, "A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look! Grown by cats...kept in the dark, fed by tubes...but completely, completely alive! The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

**-DW-**

The hospital is swarming with police officers when the Doctor(still soaking wet), Cassandra (still in Rose's body), and I (with Sivy on my shoulder) emerge back onto the ward.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat-immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care," Novice Hame is lead away by a police officer and she looks over at us, though neither the Doctor or I smile at her, "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD." I grasp the Doctor's arm, he looks over me with wide eyes.

"What?!" he asked, quite nervous.

"The Face of Boe!" I reminded, dashing off.

**-DW-**

" I was told that you were dying." I said, smiling as I approached him.

"There are better things to do today Your Majesty. Dying can wait." he said through telepathy, giving me a smile.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra complained.

"Shh!" the Doctor and I hissed.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, Hephsta, but you have taught me to look at it anew." The Doctor walks over, grabbing my hand. The two of us kneel down, touching his glass.

"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old." the Doctor says. The Face of Boe laughs.

"There are? That would be impossible."

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression...there was something you wanted to tell George and I..."

"A great secret." the Face of Boe says with a nod.

"So the legend says." I say with a smile.

"It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?" the Doctor asks, pouting a bit.

"We shall met again, Doctor, Your Majesty, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. Until that day..."he teleports himself away.

"That's just showing off." I mutter.

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor corrects, "That-that is-that is textbook enigmatic," he helps me up and we turn around to Cassandra, who was mindlessly examining her nails, "And now for you."

"But...everything's happy. Everything's fine...can't you just leave me?" I shake my head.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra cries.

"No one does." I quietly say as Sivy crawls up onto my head.

"Help me!" Cassandra wails.

"I can't." the Doctor says. Chip comes running in, breathless, and Cassandra jumps.

"Mistress!" he cries.

"Ah! You're alive!"

"I kept myself safe. For you, mistress."

"A body...and not just that, a volunteer.." Cassandra murmurs as she stares at Chip, the wheels in her head turning.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." I warn.

"But I worship the mistress! I welcome her."

"You can't Cassandra, you-" though she ignores me and leaps into Chip's body. Rose falls forward with a gasp and the Doctor and I quickly catch her, "Oh! You all right?" Rose pauses and then loses her balance again, "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah-" Rose gathers herself together and looks up at the two of us, "Hello!" We smile at her.

"Hello. Welcome back." the Doctor smiles. We help her up on her feet.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra interrupts, looking at her hands.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. We can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." the Doctor says, looking at her.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat," she says with a laugh, patting her head. The three of us glance at each other, "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" her legs give away and the Doctor and I quickly catch her.

"You all right?" the Doctor asks.

"I'm fine," she pauses, "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"We can take you to the City." I calmly say.

"No, neither of you will. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor, Georgie. it's time to die," she swallows, "And that's good." The Doctor and I help her to her feet.

"Come on. There's one last thing we can do." I say, leading them off.

**-DW-**

The Doctor and I step out of the TARDIS, followed by Cassandra and Rose. Cassandra, the proper human one, is laughing and talking not far from us. Cassandra/Chip turns to us.

"Thank you."

"Just go. And don't look back." I say.

"Good luck." Rose offers. Cassandra/Chip walks off and I pull the Doctor back into the TARDIS.

"I don't want to watch her die again." I mutter. Rose soon follows, taking one last glance at the scene outside. Soon, we're off again.

"You okay Georgie?" Rose calmly asks. I shake my head and sit in a chair, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"She will be."

_ The Doctor and I were leaning against a plain white wall, the two of us holding hands._

_ "Why? I told her to stay there." I muttered, tears falling down my face. The Doctor pulls me in, hugging me tightly._

_ "She'll be okay." he said, repeating it over and over in my ear._

I looked over at Rose, who was playing with Sivy on the ground.

"Not you...I can't lose anyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Tooth and Claw

"I am not wearing this!" I exclaim, storming into the consul room, holding up the leather shorts and crop top that the Doctor left in our room. Now that I was me again, the TARDIS pulled out our old room, though she gave it a few modern touches. I missed our nights together, especially the nights when we couldn't sleep and we watched home videos. Lately though, that's all we've been doing, going through everything just to make sure that all my memories were there. The Doctor was more than happy to help, but honestly, I think he was just happy that I was Hephsta again.

"What's wrong with it?" the Doctor innocently asked, glancing up at it with a smug smile. Sivy scrambled across the consul, looking at it and then shaking his head.

"Yes I know that, why do you think I'm wearing this?"I gestured to my outfit. Rose jumped up, wearing a rather short dungaree skirt. She pouted when she saw what I was wearing.

"I only do period dressing when: A, I'm a hundred percent sure of where we're going and B, when I'm not wearing stuff like this!" I exclaimed, shaking the outfit around.

"C'mon Georgie! It'll be fun!" I shake my head, throwing the outfit to the side. She shrugs and then turns to the Doctor, "What do you think of this? Will it do?"

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this," he pops a CD in and I blush deeply when 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' comes on, "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number one in 1979."

"You're a Punk!" Rose exclaims with a laugh then looks over at me and frowns, "Why you blushing?" I cleared my throat, she did not need to know, she's far too young.

"No reason," and then walk up to the consul, pushing a few buttons, "It's good to be a lunatic..." I mutter, singing along.

"That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in."

"Would you like to see him?" the Doctor asks. Rose's mouth drops open in surprise.

"How'd you mean? In concert?"

"What else is the TARDIS for?" he pulls me in and we start to dance around the consul, "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar...the first anti-gravity Olympics...Caesar crossing the Rubicon...or...Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" He dipped me, so I was looking at an upside down Rose.

"Sheffield it is!" Rose exclaims, the Doctor pulls me back up.

"Hold on tight." I say, giving her a wink. Sivy pulls a lever and the three of us lurch forward as the TARDIS takes off. The Doctor whacks the consul with a hammer to the beat of the music.

"Would you stop? She's never going to take us anywhere that we want if you continue to do that!" I yelled and the movement stopped. The three of us fell to the ground, and Sivy landed on my face. I couldn't help it, I started laughing and soon Rose and the Doctor started laughing too.

"1979. Hell of a year!" He pulls Rose and I to our feet and I set Sivy on my head as we head over to the door, "China invades Vietnam...The Muppet Movie! Love the film. Margaret Thatcher...urgh...Skylab fall to Earth...with a little help from me...nearly took off my thumb," the Doctor steps out, Rose and I followed him, "I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to..." he falters as he notices that we are surrounded by Scottish soldiers all around us. I quickly pull Sivy off my head and stuffed him in my back pocket, and held up my hands. Rose and the Doctor quickly followed, "...my thumb." The guns click ominously.

"1879." I murmur to him. He shrugs.

"Same difference."

"How sure where you that this was 1979?" Rose quietly asks me, leaning over a bit.

"Out of a hundred percent?" She nods.

"26, maybe 25," I leaned over to the Doctor, "When are you ever going to let me drive so we can actually get to the right places? I passed all time travel tests with flying colors." He scowled at me, I knew that he hated to be reminded of that because he claims that I cheated. Saying that wearing dresses shouldn't be allowed. And then I remind him that my tester was a woman.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." I awkwardly clear my throat, glancing over at Rose. She glances down at herself.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor questions in a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the Captain asked.

"Oh, I'm-I'm dazed and confused. Me husband and I 'ave been chasing this...this wee naked child over hill and over dale. It's why I'm wearing me trousers. She's me younger sister...not very good at listening to authority. In't that right, ya timorous beastie?" I say in my own Scottish accent, looking over at Rose.

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose says in a terrible accent of her own. I shake my head.

"No, don't do that." I quietly say in my English accent.

"Hoots mon!" she continues.

"No, really don't. Really" the Doctor says, shaking his head.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, this is me wife Georgina. From the...Township of Balamory. Eh...I have my credentials, if I may..."he gestures towards his pocket and the Captain nods. We all lower our hands while the Doctor fumbles in his pocket and pulls out his psychic paper. He shows it to the soldiers.

"As you can see, A Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." a voice calls from the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach." the voice repeated. The Doctor gestures towards the carriage and the Captain has no choice but to let us pass.

"You will approach the carriage. And show all due difference." The Doctor gives him an 'aye aye, Captain', signal and we all approach the carriage. One of the footmen opens the door to reveal Queen Victoria.

"Rose, Georgie-might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The two of us curtsey.

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies...for being so naked." Rose says with a nervous laugh.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor...show me these credentials," the Doctor hands the psychic paper over and the Queen studies it for a moment, "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." I rolled my eyes.

"Course it does." I mutter.

"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um...then let me ask-why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line." was the Queen's answer.

"An accident?" the Doctor questioned.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" I asked.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." the Queen remarked.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." the Captain informed, coming behind us on his horse.

"The Doctor, his wife...and their timorous beastie will come with us."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving-it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" the Queen informs. Rose grins at the two of us and we follow the carriage.

"It's funny though, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose comments.

"1870-she's had...oo...six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!" I happily exclaim, giving a little jump.

"I know!" Rose excitedly says, jumping with me and grabbing my hands.

"What a laugh!" the Doctor says, giving the two of us a grin.

"She was just sitting there!" Rose grins.

"Like a stamp." the Doctor comments.

"I want her to say," she puts on an 'upper-class accent', "we are not amused," she switches back, "I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Ten quid it's when she's pissed at us."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time."

"Twenty quid?" I asked.

"Done."

**-DW-**

One of the footman opens the door for the Queen once we stopped at the estate. Sir Robert, at least I assume it's him, emerges from a doorway with a bald man following him.

"Your Majesty." he bows.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" the Queen asks.

"She's...indisposed. I'm afraid-she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her-the kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." I cock my head to the side a bit.

"Something's not right here..."I mutter to the Doctor, who nods in agreement.

"Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside."

"Torchwood..." I murmur.

"And please excuse the naked girl." the Queen adds.

"Sorry." Rose apologizes with a blush.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..."

"He thinks he's incredibly funny." I comment, looking over at the Queen.

"But I'm not so amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Rose finishes.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Sir Robert nods and the group begins to make our way into the house.

"So close." Rose says to the two of us. We grin.

"Makerson and Ramsy, you will escort the Property. Hurry up."

"Yes, sir." the soldiers say. One of the soldiers takes a small wooden box from the carriage and carries it carefully to the house.

"What's in there, then?" the Doctor asked, interested.I swear,his curiousity will one day get us killed.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir," the Captain says and the Doctor pulls a face to me, "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated

positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions, sir." The Doctor nods towards the house, and we all follow the others. I quietly pull Sivy out of my back pocket, shutting him down, though he put up a great fight.

"Can't risk it." I quietly explain to the Doctor, who nodded in agreement.

**-DW-**

Sir Robert enters the Observatory, followed by the Queen, Rose, the Doctor, Me and three of the household staff (who creep me out). An enormous telescope sits in the middle of the room.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." the Queen commented.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession-he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Sir Robert explained.

"I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful-can I um..." He gestures towards it with a smile.

"Help yourself." The three of us move forward to examine and the wheel next to it.

"What did he model it on?" I ask, running my fingers over it.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric," the Doctor lets out a dopey laugh, "I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." Sir Robert glances at the Queen.

"It's a bit rubbish," he comments, peering through it, "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's a stupid kind of a-" he turns and quietly asks me, "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep." I say with a nod.

"But it's pretty! It's very...pretty" the Doctor quickly adds. I pat him on the arm, giving him a smile.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." the Queen comments.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" the Queen stares at Rose, "You could easily...not be amused, or something? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God," the Doctor shakes his head at Rose's attempt, "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." the Doctor comments with a smile. He wanders around the telescope to examine it some more. "Reminds me of you." I blush, our children's bedtime stories often consisted of wonderous tales of creatures with magic or stars that fell to planets and fell in Doctor always said that I was his star, I fell so that he could fall in love with me.

Course when he says that, it's usally when he's trying to make up for some silly mistake he did. But, I can't help it, he's very sweet when he says it.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," she turns to Rose and I, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor mutters in Rose's ear.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The Queen says to Sir Robert.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" I ask.

"It's just a story." Sir Robert says, trying to dismiss the topic.

"Then tell it." The Doctor says. Sir Robert glances around at one of his housekeeping staff very uncomfortably.

"It's said that-"he haltingly began.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert says, sounding grateful to be stopped.

"And then supper. And…could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Mrs. McCrimmon ? I'm tired of nakedness and I'm sure that Mrs. McCrimmon would prefer to get out of her trousers." The Queen asked, looking over to the staff, who give her a curt nod.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asks pointedly. Queen Victoria ignores this comment and glances around, turning back to Sir Robert. The Doctor mutters something to Rose, who pokes him in the chest.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all…there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am." Sir Robert agrees, giving a forced smile. He bows, and the Queen leaves the room followed by the rest of us.

**-DW-**

I go to the wardrobe, opening it up and examining the different dresses. Though the amount of dresses that were in there was confusing, I pushed it back for now. I held up a brown one, scowled at it, and then immediately put it back. I smile as I notice the frilly blouse hanging up, remembering all the silly different outfits the Doctor has worn. I notice a blue dress and pull it out, holding it up and twirling. I set the dress on the bed and go to another wardrobe, opening it up and letting out a scream finding a young woman inside.

**-DW-**

"They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady." Flora explained as the two of us sat on the bed, terrified and close to tears. I squeezed her hand in a comforting way.

"Listen-my husband, he's called the Doctor-he'll know what to do. I can help you too but I need the Doctor. You've gotta come with me."

"Oh, but I can't, Miss." Flora argued, shaking her head.

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs-soldiers of the bloody queen! They can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." We get up and I slowly open the door, peering cautiously out of the door. Once I see that the coast is clear, I grab Flora's hand and lead her down the corridor. I nearly trip over the unconscious guards.

"Oh, Miss. I did warn you!" Flora exclaims. I kneel down, checking his pulse.

"He's not dead...must be drugged." I turn around, seeing Flora being taken away. I get to my feet, ready to fight until someone grabs me and drags me away.

**-DW-**

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Lady Isobel warns. I frown, looking between her and then the 'Host', as Isobel called it.

"He's not human is he?" I quietly question. Isobel nods.

"Course he's not." I said with a sigh. The Host raises his head slowly and opens his eyes, showing his black eyes. Lady Isoble and her household staff whimper, and all I do is stare. I slowly shift my feet underneath my but, pushing Sivy out of my pocket. He fell on the ground with a quiet thud. I paused for a second, seeing if anyone noticed it. When no one reacted, I closed my eyes and turned him on.

"Get to the Doctor. Warn him about the staff and that we've got a werewolf holding us captive." I mentally told him, though he grumbled and groaned, he did as I said. Once I knew that Sivy was out, I slowly stood up and approaching the Host.

"Don't child." Isobel says and I ignored her. I slowly edged toward the host, the chain that was holding all of us together. When I can't get any closer, I kneel down.

"Who are you?" I question.

"Don't enrage him."

"Where are you from? What galaxy? Can you at least give me coordinates?"

"Ohhh...intelligence...you're obviously not from here..."

"Where were you born?" I try.

"This body...ten miles away...a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." A mental list began and with every bit of information given to me, a species was crossed out.

"All right...so the body's human. I want to know about you...the thing inside."

"So far from home." he whispered.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help." I offered.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that? You obviously don't have enough power on your own."

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" I asked.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions," he suddenly lunges forward, causing I and the other prisoners to jump in surprise, "Look! Inside your eyes! You've see it too!"

"Seen what?" I immediately asked.

"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"I slowly breathed in and out and tried to act confused.

"I don't know what you mean." I stated.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." he hissed. The doors of the cellar are thrown open and the moonlight floods in, over the Host's cage. He presses his face against the bars with a blissful smile. My hands immediately began to glow and I close them into fists, mentally willing them to die down. The prisoners shift around uncomfortably. The Host sheds his cloak, a wind blows through the cellar. The Host grabs the bars of the cage. I quickly go back to the other prisoners, getting them up

on their feet.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look-listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" I start to pull, though I'm sure I could pull the chain all on my own, there's no need to freak them out more, "Come on! With me! Pull!" Growling starts to emit from the cage and all Lady Isobel does is stare at the creature in horror, "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on-pull!"

They all stand and help me pull the chain from the wall. The Host is slowly starting to transform into a wolf. He screams in pain as his skin bulges horribly and soon they turn into growls as he soon begins to look more and more like a wolf.

"...three...Pull!" we all tug on the chain, "One-two-three-pull!" The werewolf's transformation is complete. It growls and flexes its claws. And finally, the chain comes free and the Doctor kicks the door down.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled. The Doctor turns and stares at the werewolf with wide eyes that were filled with awe as it grabs hold of the bars of the cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Get out!" Sir Robert commands his wife. The wolf begins to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff are all clamoring to get out of the room. I grab the Doctor by the ear to bring his attention back to the situation at hand. He and Rose help me usher everyone out.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he yells.

"Come on…"I mutter, keeping a close eye on the wolf. The werewolf stands tall, free from his prison. He throws the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the three of us. The Doctor grabs my hand and we all run out. I slam the door and the Doctor locks it with his sonic screwdriver. We all quickly run once we hear the wolf howl.

**-DW-**

"This wouldn't happen to be a nice wolf like when we first met?" I asked, leaning against the wall to catch my breath, my hands still in cuffs. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Thought so."  
"Arms…take your strife…ready everyone?" the Steward turn to Lady Isobel after handing all the guns to the men, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." Lady Isobel shakes her head, turning to her husband.

"I can't leave you. What will you do?" she asked him.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me-just go." Sir Robert commands his wife, giving her a kiss. She reluctantly pulls away and gathers the maids together.

"All of you at my side, come on!" She pulls them through the kitchen. The Doctor pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and starts to unlock the handcuffs.

"It could be any form of light modulated species trigged by specific wavelengths." The Doctor began, speaking very fast.

"Yes, I know that." He ignored me, still focused on getting me out.

"Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, Crown, throne-anything it didn't have that she did." The cuffs are free and I jump at the thumping sound from the direction of the cellar. I slowly walk out to the corridor to look. The wolf has managed to knock down the door and is standing at the other end of the corridor. He and I stare at each other for a few moments before the werewolf growls and I run back into the room. I run into the Doctor's arms and the three of us quickly get behind the line of men ready to fire.

"Fire!" They shoot at the wolf, who only stumbles back a few steps. "Fire!" I flinch, burying my face in the Doctor's chest. He kisses the top of my head, stroking my hair. Once the firing has stopped, I lift my head and turn around, seeing no sign of the wolf.

"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." The Doctor commands, turning towards the stairs with my hand in his.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The Steward spat. I rolled my eyes.

"We're trying to tell you to come upstairs!" I exclaim.

"And I'm telling you, sir and ma'm, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He strides across the room to look down the corridor, checking for the wolf. I watch him, breathing quietly and trying to keep my powers at bay. Seeing nothing, the Steward comes back with a triumphant looks on his face. "Must've crawled away to die-" and he is lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and the only sound is of him being devoured.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor yells, the four of us immediately talking off.

**-DW-**

The Doctor, Rose, Sir Robert and I hurry into a room. I slam the door shut, pushing my body weight against it while the Doctor locks it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert calls up the stairs. Queen Victoria quickly comes running down the stairs.

"Sir Robert! What's happening?" The Doctor dashes off somewhere, most likely to check any other options of escape, "I head such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty-we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked. The Queen hesitated before answering.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." The Doctor came back.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty-you'll have to leg it out of a window." He gestures through a door and Queen Victoria shows a bit of reluctance but soon walks through with her head held high. Sir Robert follows her and soon Rose, the Doctor, and I do so as well. I pull Rose aside.

"I need Siv. He can help us out with the priests." I whispered, Rose quickly took the chocker off and gave it to me. I threw it to the side and Sivy transformed in mid-air, scurrying off to do what I said. Sir Robert, the Doctor, and the Queen go over to the window opening it up and then kneeling down for safety. Rose and I stand where we are, just in case.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert says, putting an arm out in front of her. The Queen nods.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" the Doctor impatiently asks. Sir Robert climbs onto the window sill and immediately dodges out of the way, Rose and I dropped to the ground to escaped the bullets.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." I mutter, climbing over and taking a glance out of the window.

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen demands. I rolled my eyes.

"Course they do. That's why they want you, you're gonna be dinner for the wolf." I stated, looking over at her.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf."As soon as she said that, a howling rings through the house. Our company jumps to our feet, and quickly runs out. We run into a hallway and the wolf is battering on the door.

"What do we do?" Rose yells, grabbing my arm.

"We…run!" the Doctor answers.

"Is that it?!" Rose demands, looking between the two of us.

"You got any silver bullets?" I asked her.

"Not on me, no!"

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog," he jogs on the spot to demonstrate, "Good for the health. Come on!" The Doctor grabs the Queen's hand and runs up the staircase. Soon, however, the wolf breaks down the door and is running up the staircase. I paused for a second, leaning over the edge to look.

"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor yells and Rose grabs me. We run through the corridors, the wolf gaining close on us. Suddenly, Captain Reynolds appears armed. He shoots the wolf, who reels backwards down the corridor. Our group ducks behind a corridor to catch our breath.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty-I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe." The Queen assures the Captain, who gives a sigh of relief.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert-you're a traitor to the crown." He cocks his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" I exclaim, putting a hand on his arm.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" He pushes us down the corridor and takes his position. Sir Robert and the Queen are already halfway down and into another room. The Doctor, Rose and I run in. I close my eyes, listening to the horror of a good man being torn apart. However, there was no time to grieve, we immediately started to barricade the door with what we could find.

"Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute…"the Doctor says, hushing at us. We all stop our work to hear the wolf howl into the silence.

"It's stopped." I said, getting up onto one of the chairs and pressing my ear against the door.

"He's leaving Mistress!" Sivy cried, swinging down onto my head. I jumped in surprise and quickly threw him over to the Doctor.

"Keep him quiet!" I hiss. Rose shushes me.

"Listen…"she says and I climb down, slowly turning as I heard the wolf progress around the room. The Doctor shoves Sivy into his pocket and turns to Sir Robert.

"Is this the only door?" he whispers.

"Yes," he says, then his eyes become wide, "No!" He dashes to the other door with the Doctor and the two of them barricade it shut. Rose silences them. We all look around uneasily as the sounds of the werewolf walking slowly begin to diminish.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asks, looking around.

"Something in this room," The Doctor answers, walking over to the two of us, "What is it? Why can't it get in?" Rose smirks at the two of us.

"I'll tell you what, though…"

"What?" I ask, looking at her. Her face breaks out into a grin.

"Werewolf!" Though I was almost killed by it, I can help the grin that's breaking out onto my face. The Doctor's grinning too.

"I know! God, it's like our first day together all over again Fessie." The Doctor says, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Rose looks over at me, confusion written all over her face.

"I'll tell you later." I assure her, waving it off.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked, suddenly focused on me again. I smiled at the concern, that's just how he was, happy and excited one minute and then concerned the next.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I…though you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Sir Robert apologizes, still over by the door with his head in his hand. I raised my hand.

"I did, they creped me out."

"Well, they were bald, athletic…you wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor said, scratching the back of his head. I smacked him and he let out a quiet yelp.

"Time and place." I mutter.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose offers, still trying to win the bet. The Queen sharply turns to her.

"Do you think this is funny?" she angrily demands.

"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry." Rose meekly apologizes, almost hiding behind me.

"What, exactly, I pray someone please-what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform. They're kind of like werg's now that I think about it." I inform her.

"And should I trust you, sir and ma'am? The two of you who change your voices so easily? What happened to your accents?" The two of us looked at each other, realizing what she said is true.

"Oh..right, sorry..."

"I'll not have it. No, sir-not you...not that thing...none of it. This is not my world."

**-DW-**

The Doctor touches the woodwork, examining the carving of the mistletoe on the door.

"Mistletoe...Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" the Doctor asked, turning back to look at him.

"I don't know...I suppose..."Sir Robert answered hesitantly.

"Oh the other doo, too...a carving wouldn't be enough...I wonder..." he licks the woodwork and I stuck my tongue out in disgust, "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe-it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him!" he turns to Rose and I, "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Busting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monks needed a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." I explained.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Si Robert reminded him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Being rude again." I murmured to him.

"Good. I meant that one," he strides towards the bookshelves, "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world," he puts his glasses on, "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have," he pulls some books off the shelves and throws them at Rose and I, "Arm yourself."

Rose, the Doctor, Sir Robert and I immediately start flicking through the books.

"Biology, zoology…there might be something on wolves in here…"Rose mutters.

"Hold on, what about this?" the Doctor asks and chucks a book at me. I barely caught it, due to the fact that it was far too big and I'm still tiny in this damn body. I glared at him but all he did was give me a cheeky grin and continue looking for books to help us.

"…some form of explosion…"Sir Robert mutters, flicking through his own book.

"Hmmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh.." the Doctor jumps down from the ladder, holding an open book, which he puts on the table, showing us an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky, "Look what your old dad found. Something that fell to Earth." Rose, Sir Robert and I gather around, looking at the picture.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked, looking over at me. I open my mouth to answer, but Sir Robert beats me to it, pointingto a paragraph in the book.

"A shooting star," he corrects and begins to read, "'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an alimighty fire did burn in the pit'. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."  
"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked. Neither the Doctor or I answered, until a though popped into my head.

"Maybe a single cell survived." I began, pointingat him. He nodded, catching onto what I was thinking.

"Adaptring slowly down the generations."  
"It survived through the humans."

"Host after host after host." I finished, he clicks his fingers, pointing at me.

"But why does it want the throne?"  
"The Empire of the Wolf…the Victorian Age accelerated…starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated in its wake…" I muttered, the images slowly coming together in my mind.

"Sir Robert!" the Queen snaps, standing up. Sir Robert meekly goes over to her, unsure of what might happen to him, "If I am to die here…"  
"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Sir Robert interrupted.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." she opens her bag.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuable." The Doctor commented from beside me. I smacked him on the back of his head, quietly scolding him.

"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this." And with that, she takes the Koh-I-Noor from her bag, holding it in the palm of her hand. My jaw drops, granted, I did have plenty of nice things back home but the Georgie part of me was amazed that I was standing even close to the Koh-I-Noor.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked with amaze.

"Oh, yes…the greatest diamond in the world, well second greatest," I frown and looked at him, "You're here." He shrugged, I blushed. We all shuffle forward to get a closer look.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I…?" he asks, holding out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria gives it to him and he pushes his glasses to his nose to look at it closely. Rose prods from the side, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I've seen better." The Doctor quietly says and I smile, standing up on my toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. A blush formed and he cleared his throat, pretending to examine the diamond.

"How much is it worth?"Rose questioned.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." I stated with a grin. Rose peers at it, then quietly snorts.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win." The Doctor and I said with a grin. Rose laughs and I giggle, it would certainly be a sight to see. Jackie fighting the wolf for the Koh-I-Noor, she would probably use her meatloaves as a weapon.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert asked aloud, walking away from the group and towards the door to listen, "I don't trust this silence."'

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked the Queen, referring to the Koh-I-Noor. Though I wasn't all that focused on the diamond anymore, Sir Robert did bring up an excellent point. It was far too quiet.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." I frowned and took the diamond from the Doctor, looking at it myself.

"It's perfect." I argued, looking at the Queen.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact-" the Doctor began, taking off his glasses, "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said," the Queen's voice is almost dreamlike, like she's going back to when her husband told her this, "The shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." And that's when it all clicked in my head.

"Unfinished!" my eyes go wide, "Oh, yes!" I toss the Koh-I-Noor back to the Queen and begin pacing, talking out loud so I could figure it all out.

"Everything is unfinished in this house," I point to Sir Robert, "His father's research," I point over to the Queen, "Your husband, Ma'am," I go over to her, "He came here and he sought the perfect diamond-hold on a mo..."I slowed down, holding up a finger and then sneezed, "Anyway-all these separate things, they're not separated at all, they're connected! Doctor-please tell me you're getting this?" I looked over at him and he just shook his head. I huffed and turned back to the Queen.

"What if, this house, it's a trap for you-is that right Ma'am?" I asked slowly.

"Obviously."  
"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" I looked to everyone, who all just gave me blank looks.

"Explain yourself, Georgina." the Queen demanded. I sighed, trying to think of a simple way to tell her this.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories?" I began, "They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap for you...but for the wolf," a sprinkle of plaster falls onto my shoulder. I dust it off before I slowly look up, where the wolf is on the glass dome above our heads, "That wolf there..." and because I have the greatest luck, the glass starts to crack, "Run! Go!"

Everyone drops everything and runs for the doors as the wolf crashes through and lands on the desk. The Doctor remained, at the door, staring at the wolf with marvel in his eyes.

"Not now!" I yelled, pulling him back and slamming the doors shut. The five of us run down the corridor.

"We have to get to the conservatory!" I yelled, sliding across the floor and quickly grabbing Rose around the corridor. Lady Isobel throws something at the wolf, some sort of water, and the wolf howls in pain. My hands light up and I throw a ball at him, causing him to whimper and scurry down the other end of the corridor.

"Good shot!" the Doctor comments Isobel before turning to me and giving me a kiss.

"It was mistletoe!" Lady Isobel explains and the Doctor and I pull apart. I jog down to the end of the corridor, checking to see if the wolf was there.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert reunites with his wife momentarily, "Get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe." she orders him, the two of them sharing another kiss. A small smile appears on my face, remembering when the Doctor and I were like that.

"We better hurry." I say, coming back to the group. Though I want Sir Robert to share a longer moment with his wife, we don't have all that much time.

"You go." he tells her. Lady Isobel nods, gathering his skirts and going back to the maids.

"Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!" Lady Isobel and the maids run off and Sir Robert stares longingly after his wife. I wish I could give him some words of comfort but they all soon leave me when I hear the wolf growling.

"Come on!" the Doctor says, grabbing my hand. Sir Robert runs ahead.

"The observatory's this way!" he calls, leading us up the central staircase. The five of us quickly rush up, hearing the wolf gain upon us. The Doctor and I pull ahead, running into the observatory first.

"No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside!" I explain, pointing at the doors, "We just need time. Everyone has to get inside, can we find some way to barricade this?" I look to the four of them, the Doctor seemed to have finally caught up on what was going on here and was busy trying to get everything in place.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it." Sir Robert solemnly states. I frown, I don't like the sound of that.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something!" the Doctor exclaims, ignoring Sir Robert.

"I said I'd find the two of you time." Sir Robert determinedly repeats. Rose, the Queen and I stare at him. "Now get inside." The Doctor looked at Sir Robert before he gave him a nod.

"Good man." Sir Robert nods back and my mouth drops.

"Doctor!" Sir Robert closes the door, and the Doctor runs over to me, kissing me on the forehead before turning to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." He held out his hand. The Queen clutched her bag, looking at the Doctor with a wary expression.

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for." I answered, holding out my own hand. The Queen glanced between the two of us, unsure of who to give it to before she pulled it out of her purse and gave it to me. I quickly ran over to the telescope.

"Rose! Doctor!" the two of them ran over, "Lift it! Come on!" the three of us slowly started to turn the wheel. Luckily, the clogs started to shift and the telescope began to rise.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose sarcastically asked with a strain in her voice. I'm sure that this was difficult for the two of them but I was barely breaking a sweat. Though the Doctor might be a Time Lord, he still only had the strength of a human.

"Yes, it is." I answered as we continued working. Soon, the screams of Sir Robert echoed throughout the house. I closed my eyes, trying to block them out. The Queen raised a crucifix and pointed it at the door. Rose freezes for a moment, her face frozen with horror, before I usher her to mover faster.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose reminded the Doctor.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is!" the Doctor began.

"It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays just like a weapon."

"We've just got to power it up!" the Doctor finished with a grin.

"But there's no electricity!" I roll my eyes and start turning the light chamber, muttering angrily about twenty-first century humans.

"Moonlight!" Rose happily exclaims, figuring it out, "But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"  
"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!" I grunt, this one was certainly much more difficult. "Come on!" It was finally aligned and the three of us step back as the moonlight breaks through and bounces off the prisms. The werewolf finally breaks through the door and I grab onto the light chamber, absorbing the moonlight and keeping an eye on the wolf. The wolf advances towards the Queen but the Doctor tosses me the Koh-I-Noor and I shoot a prismatic beam of moonlight at him.

The wolf slowly raises above the ground and resumes it humans form. It gives me a pleading look, saying that he wishes to finally be free from his curse. I close my eyes, making the beam brighter. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanishes and I drop the diamond, stumbling backwards. The Doctor catches me, giving me a smile.

"Did I do it?" I quietly ask as he kneels down, holding me tightly. He smiles and kisses my forehead. Rose rushes over, helping me up onto my feet, where the Queen is staring at a wound on her wrist. The Doctor grabs my waist, helping me stay on my feet.

"Your majesty? Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, it's…it's a cut." She assured us, though not sounding very truthful.

"If that thing bit you…" I began, slowly walking over to her with the help of the Doctor.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

"Let me see." The Doctor says, reaching for her hand before the Queen sharply pulls it away.

"It is nothing." The Doctor and I glance at each other, neither of us believe her.

**-DW-**

The Doctor, Rose and I step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria. All those who survived the night are there, though Lady Isobel is dressed in a black dress, making me frown as I remember her husband's death.

"By the power invested in me, by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS," she taps him on each shoulder with a sword and then turns to me, "By the power invested in me, by the Church and the Sate, I dub thee" Dame Georgina of TARDIS," she taps me with the sword on each shoulder. The Doctor and I share a grin, we thought it would be best if we didn't mention that I was actually a queen, keep it simple and stick with my human name.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate," she taps Rose with the sword on each shoulder, "You may stand." We all rise, grinning from ear to ear.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor thanks, grinning and then secretly grabbing my hand and writing I love you in Galifreyan on the back of my hand.  
"Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home." Rose says.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave." The Doctor says with a smile. The Queen gives him a small one back.

"Indeed," her expression quickly changes, "Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." Rose and I cry with joy, giving each other a hug while the Doctor groans.

"Not remotely amused," Rose and I quickly break, trying to look like we weren't happy moments ago, "And henceforth…I banish you." There's no need to hide it now, all happiness is gone, why on earth would she banish us!? The Doctor and I look at each other.

"I'm sorry…?" I meekly apologized for the both of us, not entirely sure what she wanted us to say.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor and Dame Georgina. And now you are both exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars-and magic-and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good.. And how much longer you will survive this…terrible life," she steps away from the three of us, "Now leave my world. And never return."

**-DW-**

Dougal's cart comes to a halt, not that far away from the TARDIS. We all jump off the back and wave him off.

"Cheers Dougal!" the Doctor cried and we all turned around, walking back to the TARDIS, "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal's Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it-it came from nowhere!"

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose skeptically asked. I shrugged, clasping onto the Doctor's hand and swinging our arms back and forth between us.

"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." I said with a grin, looking over at Rose.

"For werewolf?" she asked.

"Could be!" the Doctor and I answered.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose asked, obviously still not believing it.

"Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor suggested and leaned over and nipped me on the neck. I giggled and smacked him on the arm. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take…a hundred years to mature…might be ready by ooh..early 21st century?" I suggested, looking over at Rose and waiting for her to catch on.

"Nah! That's just ridiculous!" she shrugged, waving it off before considering it, "Mind you…Princess Anne…"

"I don't think we'll say anymore." I grinned, jumping onto the Doctor's back as he continued walking.

"And if you think about it…they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They-they could schedule themselves around the moon-and we'd never know!" the Doctor and I snigger as he opens the door and we walk in.

"They like hunting! They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" I laugh as the Doctor drops me into a chair. I cup my mouth and let out a howl, making Rose and the Doctor laugh and soon join in with their own howling.

**-Note**

**I'm so sorry for this being so late, my computer broke at home and I've been having to do everything at school. I'm going to try and make the chapters come quicker now that we've got it back. Thank you for being so patient! **


End file.
